


Hearts Steeped in Sorrow

by mirna03



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gay, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirna03/pseuds/mirna03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up with a tragic and humiliating secret Byakuya is a successful CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises, and while during the day he exudes power and confidence nobody is aware of his traumatic past and the psychological implications it has on his daily life.<br/>Coming home from a broken home, with a violent past Renji leaves everything behind in an attempt to turn over his life, and gets hired to work for Byakuya. As the two men become close, can they help each other heal the terrible scars that life has left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He awoke with a start, legs tangled in silky grey sheets, sweat trickling down his back making his thin, white shirt damp. Inhaling gulps of air his heartbeat started to slow and he squinted in the pale dawn light trying to read his alarm clock. Five thirty. He had to be up in half an hour for work, and so swung his legs over the edge of the bed, hesitating for a few seconds before he made his way into the bathroom.  
Twenty eight year old Kuchiki Byakuya was the CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises, the software company owned by his great grandparents. Having inherited the title at the mere age of twenty five, he was now the owner of the multibillion dollar company. Having transitioned smoothly into adulthood, Byakuya exhibited all the qualities the head of the Kuchiki family should have; proud, and stern, yet just, following his inner moral compass and rationale when making decisions, and thus was highly respected amongst his colleagues. Despite his cool, stoic appearance, Byakuya had demons, demons that nobody was aware of, demons that awoke in the dead of the night to feed on his fear. The type of fear that comes with pain and humiliation, one that had him waking up with a start, panting heavily, as he shook the brutal images from his mind.  
Having made his way to the spacious bathroom, he leaned towards the mirror observing his pale, drawn face, noticing the soft lines starting to form near his mouth. He was aging before his time, the past sucking his youth dry, day by day, till he was a mere corpse wandering inside a warm body. The only time he felt anything was in his nightmares, in his subconscious mind, the bone chilling fear, the shame, the guilt, survivor's guilt they call it.  
After brushing his teeth, he turned on the shower, letting the water run as he undressed and stepped inside the bathtub. The water ran scalding hot, soaking into his flesh, squeezing between the pores of his body, making him feel clean and whole again. He furiously rubbed the sponge against his body till his skin turned red and raw, till it smelt of nothing but fresh soap. He always felt cleaner after a hot shower, the lingering feeling of dirt washed away by water. After towel drying his hair, he wrapped the white cloth around his waist and walked towards the bedroom where he had laid out his clothes from the night before; a pair of navy blue dress pants, a white collar shirt, matching tie and a navy vest. After dressing he went into the kitchen, and poured himself a steaming cup of black coffee, no cream, one sugar, and skimmed through the morning paper, ignoring the sports and entertainment sections.  
At precisely 8'oclock he grabbed his coat, keys and was out the door within fifteen seconds, waiting for the elevator to take him down 50 floors. The high rise luxury condo, boasted superior accommodations, well furnished and highly immaculate, it was a place for those with extravagance. The breath taking view from the glass window of the elevator even amazed Byakuya as he gazed at the morning sky, the pale yellow light casting long shadows across the city. The elevator came to a halt on the last level, and Byakuya made his way towards his sleek black 2014 Jaguar. Pulling out of the basement he sped away into the morning sunlight, ready for the gruelling task of conducting interviews. Byakuya despised conducting interviews, convinced that very few were fit to be employees of his company. Every interviewee was scrutinized in depth, from their resumes, to their attire, the way they presented themselves and their answers to exhausting questions that Byakuya would throw at them.  
Half an hour later he pulled up towards Kuchiki Enterprises, a three story building, its shiny windows reflecting the pale morning sun. After parking in his usual parking spot, he pushed the glass doors open, his shoes clicking on the polished marble floor as he made his way towards the glass stairway on the left. Sleek black and white couches stood on the right side of the room resting on soft thick white carpet. Potted green plants, stood on either side of the doorway adding a breath of life, and colour. He nodded at the receptionist seated behind a polished mahogany desk her fingers clicking away on the keyboard as she paused briefly, murmuring a quiet good morning. On the wall behind her, the company name was nailed to the wall in giant black block letters, drawing the attention of any visitor towards the center of the room. He made his way to the third floor, towards his office which was down the hall away from customer support. Employees murmured quiet good mornings, their eyes quickly darting away from his face as he made eye contact, nodding in return. His office was spacious, and orderly, a large black desk sat in the center of the room with stacks of paper piled neatly to his right. His telephone sat on the left, and in between, a desktop computer. A large, black filing cabinet leaned against the wall, filled with paperwork, and a lamp stood on the opposite side. Next to the lamp was Byakuya's personal closet, where he hung his coat, along with a few pairs of extra shirts and pants, for late nights. Behind him stood a wide glass window, and while the view wasn't spectacular, it did give him relief on stressful days as he gazed out the window while sipping on a cup of coffee.  
Just as he turned on the computer, there was a knock at the door. He beckoned the man inside, Mr Vincent Turner, Vice President of Kuchiki Enterprise, and a friend of his grandfather's.  
"Byakuya," he started as he closed the door firmly behind him. "Shall we move to the boardroom. I believe our first interviewee will be here shortly." He was an older man, tall and well built, with thick salt and pepper hair. A little stubble grew along his well defined jaws and his clear blue eyes, were warm, and welcoming. He wore a crisp white shirt, the cuffs of his sleeves slightly rolled up, a Rolex watch winking in the light as he gestured towards the boardroom. Byakuya followed him out the office, a notepad and pen in hand, ready to take down detailed notes of all the candidates they interviewed. The interviews were to be conducted in the span of one day, since Byakuya refused to take any more time out of his busy schedule to find a suitable employee. The resume's were screened by the HR department and qualified candidates were presented to Vince, who in turn handed Byakuya the top eight candidates for the position of Byakuya's personal assistant.  
The boardroom was well lit, a dark table stood in the center with leather chairs surrounding it. A massive white screen took up an entire section of the wall where notes were scrawled down during meetings and presentations were viewed. He took his seat, rummaging through the papers to find the first resume that Vincent had handed him a few days ago. The name read Marie Clare.  
"She's in for 9'oclock today. Her resume is solid. She has had over 10 years of experience in a senior administrative position for an executive, and she graduated with a degree in business administration."  
"Tell Helena to send her in," Byakuya opened his notepad, pen poised ready for the daunting task at hand, yet his face betrayed no emotions. Through the glass in the window Byakuya watched as the receptionist led Marie Clare towards the boardroom. She was a tall woman, donned in a black pant suit, her hair drawn in a tight bun at the back of her head.  
"Marie Clare, pleased to meet you Mr Kuchiki, Mr Turner," she gave each of them a firm handshake before sitting down. Byakuya was pleased with what he saw so far. Her attire, body language and cool professionalism oozed confidence.  
"Ms Clare, I hope you found the place easily."  
"I did, thank you Mr Turner," she replied flashing a small smile.  
"So tell us a little bit about your previous job Ms Clare?" As Vincent conducted the interview Byakuya sat in silence, scribbling down notes and analyzing his potential employee.  
"I worked closely with the CEO of a large manufacturing company. We dealt with exporting furniture to various parts of the country as well as oversees." As Marie Clare droned on about the details of her previous role, Byakuya noticed that she barely glanced at him, focusing her full attention on Vincent. He frowned in disapproval noting that down.  
"Ms Clare, what makes you an ideal candidate for our company?" Byakuya asked in cool voice, fixing his cold grey eyes on her. She hesitated, shifting in her seat slightly as she forced herself to look into his eyes.  
"Well I'm a highly motivated individual that has uhh..a lot to offer. I'm extremely detail oriented and I can lead a team to accomplish a task successfully." She stumbled over her words, and glanced away, turning her attention to Vincent who gave her an encouraging smile. Such a generic answer , Byakuya thought, as he jotted some more notes down on his notepad. After answering a few more questions from Vincent, the interview was over and he walked Marie to the door bidding her a safe trip home.  
"Byakuya, you really need to loosen up a bit. You scared her off." Vincent was the only one who addressed him in such a casual manner, and while Byakuya respected him as an elder and his grandfather's friend, he didn't approve of Vincent's casual, playful manner.  
"She is incompetent. When she walked in I thought she could be the ideal candidate I was looking for, yet she spewed some generic answers and had terrible eye contact."  
"Maybe if you didn't glare at her, and smiled even a little, it would have put her at ease."  
"If an employee cannot handle something so simple as my glare then they will never be fit for this company," he scowled.  
The next few hours were spent interviewing more candidates, and Byakuya became irritated as each person grew progressively worse. One had a feeble handshake, another was five minutes late, a young gentleman walked in overly confident, his radiating smile and boisterous laughter earning him a stony death glare from Byakuya after which he evaded eye contact. Another candidate sauntered in casually, wearing an unprofessional low cut blazer revealing her cleavage as she leaned into Vincent, smiling coyly.  
"This is an absolute disaster, and waste of time. I thought these candidates were screened properly," he spat in disgust.  
"They were. Clearly you can tell by the resumes that they are all qualified candidates. Besides I really liked that last lady," grinned Vincent.  
"Despicable. Throwing herself at you like that with no shame. Are we finished for today?"  
"Actually we have one more, a young man named Abarai Renji." Vincent took out the last resume from his file, and skimmed through it. "Let's see here, he is fairly young, in fact a couple of years younger than you. He graduated with a degree in business administration as well. He's only been working in corporate world for five years but his resume is impressive. Not only has he provided administrative support, but he's also been in tech support, and has worked as a financial analyst. He's well rounded and diverse."  
Byakuya read over his resume, and found himself to be mildly impressed with this Abarai Renji. "Despite being young his qualifications are beyond his years," remarked Vincent.  
"Well let's see if he can actually look me in the eye, unlike those other buffoons." Byakuya watched through the glass window, expecting to see a man, dressed in an immaculate suit, conservative, and confident. A stern face, and strong eyes, ready to take the world by storm, a man not unlike Byakuya himself. However, he was stunned into silence and his eyes widened slightly as he took in Abarai Renji's appearance, unable to believe the man who stood in front of him. A flame of red hair pulled in a high ponytail emphasizing tribal tattoos that decorated his forehead. He was wearing a crisp black suit that framed his broad shoulders accentuating his tall build, and muscular physique. His handshake was firm and warm brown eyes, met Byakuya's cool grey ones as Renji gave a small smile to the two men seated across from him.  
"Well Mr. Abarai, you have quite an impressive resume for someone so young," said Vincent smiley widely. Byakuya fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that Vincent had immediately taken a liking to the overqualified, punkster.  
"Thank you Mr Turner. I was in a co-op program while I was in school. So I've worked with some very great people who helped me build the necessary skills that I need." His eyes paused briefly on Byakuya's and flitted away to Vince.  
"Abarai Renji, tell me a little bit about your previous roles."  
"Well, I started off performing simple administrative tasks until eventually I worked with the executive of the company. In addition to my daily duties I was also IT support since I have a working knowledge of many technological aspects of the software we were using."  
"That's great!" boomed Vincent. "And you also worked in the financial sector it seems?"  
"Yes, I did some analyzing/accounting for another company after my co-op finished. However right after I graduated they hired me permanently."  
"And why did you leave your previous job?" asked Vincent, leaning in eager to hear Renji's answers.  
"I really want to work in a software company, and believe that with my knowledge in software, and IT I can be a valuable asset." Vincent nodded eagerly, his smile growing broader.  
Byakuya threw an irritated look at Vincent, and immediately realized that he was not too fond of Abarai Renji. His overly confident and less than humbling attitude left a bad taste in Byakuya's mouth, along with the wild shaggy mane of red hair.  
"Abarai Renji," he said, in deadly soft voice. Renji turned his attention to Byakuya, unblinkingly.  
"Mr Kuchiki," replied Renji, the coolness in his voice masking the pounding in his heart. He could feel Byakuya's hard, cold eyes on him and dared not look away. He knew that if he looked away, it would all be over in an instant.  
"We here at Kuchiki Enterprises, disapprove of visible body art, and believe in dressing conservatively," he said stonily as he glanced at Renji's ponytail, his mouth curving in disgust.  
"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Mr Kuchiki," replied Renji quietly, grateful that his voice came out sounding strong and clear. He could feel the beads of sweat trickling down his back as Byakuya's smouldering eyes continued to burn him.  
"Ahem," Vincent cleared his throat, interrupting the tension between the two young men. "Well that is all for today. Thank you very much Abarai Renji," grinned Vince shaking his hand enthusiastically.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Turner, Mr Kuchiki," replied Renji leaning in to shake hands. As he caught a whiff of Renji's scent and as warm brown eyes locked on Byakuya's a jolt went through his body like a strike of lightning that left him tingling. It left him feeling slightly light headed and snatching his hand from the redhead's Byakuya started clearing the desk as Vincent gave him a curious look and proceeded to walk Renji out the door. As Vincent disappeared behind the corner Byakuya gazed at his right palm puzzling over the strange sensation, wondering why his stomach was churning and his heart racing.


	2. Chapter 2

As Renji stepped outside into the afternoon sunshine a gush of relief swept over him and he let out the breath of air he was holding. The tension in the interview room between him and the CEO was palpable, leaving Renji slightly shaken and overwhelmed.  
"Don't mind Byakuya," reassured Vincent as they were leaving. "He can be a little intense but he is a good person and he will always do what's best for the company." As Renji pondered those words he couldn't help but recall the way his heart was hammering against his chest as they held each other's eyes, and the flicker of confusion that entered Byakuya's just as he snatched his hand away from Renji's. He sighed, removing his coat and loosening his tie as he walked towards his apartment located right across from Kuchiki Enterprises. There was never a time in his life that he had wanted a job as badly as he did now. Having read every single article on the company, Renji's fascination grew with the work they did as well as the young, dashing CEO who rose to fame within a few short years. He was impressed with Byakuya's knowledge and expertise on the subject matter and the slew of improvements he made which profited the company billions of dollars. Renji had aspired to be like him for the past few years and had always wanted to come face to face with the man whom he so admired. Though now, he was unsure of whether he wanted to work alongside someone who seemed so tyrannical and cruel, yet, this was the opportunity that he had worked for the past seven years. Leaving his old life behind, a past filled with violence and brutality was complicated, and filled with consequences yet he was able to do so.  
Sitting down on a bench near the local park, he threw down his briefcase and lay on the bench, using his arm to shield the sun out of his eyes, replaying that scene between him and Byakuya in his mind.  
Meanwhile, Byakuya sat in the boardroom glaring at Vincent, his arms crossed over his chest as listened to Vincent's futile attempts to convince Byakuya to hire Renji. "He is an ideal candidate for this company Byakuya. He is young, enthusiastic and diverse. I know a good candidate when I see one. I've been doing this for over thirty years!"  
"Your judgement is clouded by your feelings Vincent. He reminds you of yourself when you were a young, foolish man riding your motorbike and picking up women at bars. I'm astounded that you are actually friends with such a sensible man such as my grandfather."  
"Actually I met your grandfather after my wild days were over," he replied winking at Byakuya. "He was the only one that wasn't intimidated by you. He held your gaze, and engaged both of us when he answered our questions."  
Byakuya's scowled deepened, his brows furrowing angrily as he uncrossed his arms. "That's not exactly a good sign. I don't want my employees to oppose me. Fear is a sign of respect."  
"You respect me, but you don't fear me Byakuya. This authoritarian style of management is really outdated. It's important to interact with your employees, and make them feel proud to be working for the company."  
Byakuya snorted in response as he rose to his feet. "Which idiot wouldn't be proud of working for the company my family built? In case you have failed to notice Vincent, the company is much more successful than when my grandfather was running it. I have returned Kuchiki Enterprises to how it was in its early, glorious days."  
"No doubt you have young Kuchiki, but remember that without your employees you wouldn't have a flourishing company."  
His eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved towards Vincent. "We are not hiring that thug. Did you see the colour of his hair and those tattoos on his forehead? He will scare everyone here. We are a conservative company, we don't need the likes of him working for a prestigious firm. He is probably in a gang or was in a gang. Who knows what kind of problems he will bring?" finished Byakuya raising his voice slightly.  
"Don't pass judgement so harshly Byakuya. Just because he looks like that it doesn't mean he comes from a broken home. You don't know much about him," responded Vincent in a calm tone.  
"I believe it's time to conduct another round of interviews."  
"Give me two weeks Byakuya. I just need two weeks to prove my point. I know that Abarai Renji is an ideal candidate and I know that he is more than capable of doing any task that you assign him."  
"Is this a bet?" asked Byakuya, raising his eyebrow.  
" If Abarai Renji does not live up to my expectations I'll pay you ten grand. If he does, we hire him permanently."  
"You would spend ten thousand dollars on that Neanderthal?" scoffed Byakuya, taking a seat once more.  
"Actually I'm not expecting to pay a single penny," he replied with a wicked grin.  
"Hmmm, we shall see. Fine, let him know he is hired temporarily for two weeks and that I want him in my office at 9am sharp, dressed in professional attire. His hair must be kept neat and tidy, and I want as little body art visible as possible."  
"As you command, your majesty," replied Vincent with a low bow, smirking at Byakuya. As Vincent exited the boardroom Byakuya ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He didn't understand why Vincent had swayed him so easily since usually he would have fought tooth and nail for what he wanted. Byakuya hated admitting it, but deep down in the darkest crevices of his mind he was intrigued with Abarai Renji. He couldn't comprehend what it was about the young man that had Byakuya so rattled and confused, but he had to find out. What was it about Abarai Renji that had him acting so strange?  
Renji rose from the bench and trudged home weary from the interview, and slightly appalled at the images his mind had been conjuring of Kuchiki Byakuya. He had always known he was different from the other boys. Growing up many teenage boys he knew enjoyed watching porn featuring busty women, frequenting strip clubs with fake ID's, and having sex with other girls. The first time Renji had watched porn, he was enthralled and aroused by the man in the video. Well built, but lean, with dark hair, and sapphire eyes, Renji could feel himself getting hard as he watched the man thrust himself inside the woman who moaned painfully. At first he had assumed it was because he was comparing himself to the actors, wanting to look and act a certain way. However as he grew older, he found himself thinking of how it would feel to be touched and stroked by men, and after realizing his sexuality Renji had hid it from his peers, especially the notorious Satan's Sons gang which he was part of as a teenager.

Opening the door to his apartment, he threw down his briefcase and hung his jacket in the closet. He was exhausted, and his brain was fried, fighting with itself to rid of all dirty thoughts of the handsome Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji hobbled towards his small bedroom, and collapsed on the bed, refusing to change his clothes, letting sleep wash over him. Just as he was dozing off his cell phone rang startling him, as he jumped out of bed, grabbing the phone from his dresser.  
"Hello, Abarai Renji speaking."  
"Renji, this is Vincent Turner from Kuchiki Enterprise, how are you?"  
"I'm great sir and yourself?" asked Renji clearing his throat as he anxiously waited for news.  
"Well I'm pleased to announce that you have been hired!"  
Renji's eyes widened in surprise, "Thank you Mr Turner!"  
"Please be at the office at 9 am sharp, dressed in professional attire. You will report to Mr Kuchiki Byakuya," he paused briefly weighing his words carefully as he said, "Mr Kuchiki would also like you to dress in a way that would erm...minimize your body art. Please understand that personally I find your tattoos very intriguing."  
"Not to worry Mr Turner. I will come in my best attire. Thank you very much."  
"You have yourself a nice day Mr Abarai, and congratulations on your new role as executive assistant."  
"Thank you once again Mr Turner," replied Renji in a professional manner trying to curb his enthusiasm. After hanging up the phone, he collapsed on the bed once more, a warm soothing sensation replacing the adrenaline as he was lulled into sleep, content with the turn of events.  
The next morning Abarai Renji woke to the blaring sound of his alarm, and rose out of bed well rested and eager to start the day. He rummaged around his closet for a fresh white shirt, a dark blue checkered tie, and black dress pants, and laid them out on his bed, smoothing the wrinkles from his pants. He was too nervous to eat, or drink anything, and decided to spend nearly half an hour flattening his hair and making sure it was in a tight, slick ponytail. After giving himself a quick once over, he left the apartment, and started walked towards Kuchiki Enterprises. The building was visible from his apartment, and despite Renji's success at pleasing Byakuya his hands were clammy as he made his way towards the office.  
As soon as he entered he cleared his throat and introduced himself to the receptionist who welcomed him and immediately notified Byakuya of Renji's arrival. With each step that Renji took he felt his throat tightening, wondering if he had tied on his tie too tight. He felt constricted, unable to inhale properly, the bundle of nerves knotted so tightly through his body cutting off his air supply. As he stood in front of Byakuya's office, he ran his thumb along the letters engraved in gold, "Kuchiki Byakuya," and felt a rush of adrenaline course through his veins. Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited to enter.  
"Enter," replied a cool voice from the other side of the door. Renji pushed open the door and came face to face with Kuchiki Byakuya seated on a chair behind his desk surveying him unblinkingly, his grey eyes unreadable. Byakuya stood up slowly and made his way towards Renji. Renji stood his ground, willing himself to gaze into those cold, frozen eyes, "Understand that the reason you are here is because of Vincent. You have not been hired permanently, there is a two week probation period where I will assess your capabilities. If you fall short of my expectations you will be terminated. Do I make myself clear," he finished in a deathly soft voice.  
"Yes sir," croaked Renji, lowering his gaze to the floor. He felt his heart flutter as Byakuya lightly brushed by him and opened the top drawer of the cabinet.  
"These are your employment agreement forms. I need you to read them thoroughly and sign if you are satisfied with the terms." Handing over the papers to Renji, he made his way behind his desk and took a seat. "Your office will be right across from mine and Vincent has agreed to give you a tour of the company once you have signed these forms. Do you have any questions Mr Abarai?"  
"No sir," replied Renji quietly as he flicked through the papers, noticing the last statement indicating information about a two week employment.  
"You are dismissed." Giving a small nod, Renji left the office, and after closing the door behind him exhaled loudly, loosening his tie.  
"Everything okay Renji?" came a voice from across the hall.  
"Yes sir!" Vincent stood outside his office, a wide grin plastered on his face. "I know he can be a little intimidating but try not to take it too personal okay!" he slapped Renji on the back.  
Renji gave him a weak smile, wondering when the trembling in his legs would cease as he allowed himself to be lead by Vincent who gave him a quick tour of the company and the different duties that each department was responsible for. "Now this is the customer support area," Vincent pointed to a room with glass walls filled with nearly 20 people hunched over cubicles, typing on computers and talking into headsets. "We get a large volume of calls, and emails regarding our products and questions that our current clients have." They made their way down to the second floor and Vincent pointed to various offices and Renji was introduced to the accountants, the team in shipping/handling, administration, and technicians.  
By the afternoon his brain was loaded with information and Vincent told him to take a half an hour break and go through the terms and agreements in his new office. After shutting the door Renji collapsed on the chair, his legs splayed out as he gazed at the ceiling, waiting for the buzzing in his brain to stop. After ten minutes he unwrapped a sandwich that he bought from downstairs and munched on it, his back hunched over, reading the papers he was given. He scowled when he read the part about his two week employment, unable to comprehend why Byakuya would even give him a chance in the first place if he disliked him so much. He reluctantly signed the papers and after popping the last bite in his mouth went over to Vincent's office to drop them off. The room was ajar and Renji made his way inside, wondering what to do next when a cold voice asked, "Where is Vincent?" Wheeling around, Renji saw the young CEO glaring at him reproachfully, his eyes glancing briefly at the crumbs on Renji's mouth.  
"Hmm I wdunio," Renji mumbled, his mouth still full.  
"Excuse me?" asked Byakuya icily, his eyes narrowing to slits.  
Covering his mouth Renji quickly swallowed and attempted to speak coherently, when he started coughing violently.  
"What's going on?" Vincent strolled inside, concern touching his face as he watched Renji doubled over coughing. "Here, drink this," Vincent grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water from the filter, handing it to Renji. After gulping down the water he crumpled the paper cup throwing it in the trash, "Thank you. I apologize for that. I shouldn't have tried to speak while I was chewing."  
"Not to worry my boy!" boomed Vincent, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "What is it Byakuya? Did you need me for something?" he asked turning his attention to Byakuya.  
"In my office please," he turned on his heel, disappearing out of the room in an instant.  
"Wait one moment Renji." Renji nodded in his response, leaning against the wall, his hands shaking as he remembered the expression on Bykuya's face. If he detests me so much, why did he even agree to hire me for two weeks? What could he possibly gain from this? As Renji continued to ponder that question for the rest of the day, he couldn't for the life of him figure out Kuchiki Byakuya's reasoning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week flew in a blur as Renji tried to get accustomed to his new environment. The work wasn't particularly gruelling, however working closely with Byakuya made Renji feel tense, and he caught himself wishing that he was working for Vincent instead. It was plainly obvious that Byakuya had very little regard for those below his own social standing, however his distaste for the red-head was clearly visible.

"Renji, I would like you to file these papers inside the large cabinet located in the storage room." Byakuya pointed to his massive drawer filled with folders of varying thickness. Renji's eyes slightly widened as he turned towards the high cabinet, groaning inwardly as he wondered how many hours that would take.

"Yes of course sir," replied Renji meekly, his warm brown eyes holding Byakuya's cool gaze as he ignored the pounding in his heart. Byakuya looked more handsome than ever, his long white fingertips pressed against each other, as he sat behind his mahogany desk. He was wearing a well tailored, immaculate grey suit, his dark blue tie standing starkly against his white shirt. As Renji started towards the filing cabinet, he could feel Byakuya's icy gaze penetrating him, and felt himself burning under his chilly gaze. This was a mundane task and Renji did not particularly like being given such unchallenging tasks. He had a very different idea of what it meant to be an executive assistant and this fell short of his expectations. Just the other day Renji was ordered to make Byakuya's daily cup of coffee, and have it on his desk at 9'oclock ; black, no cream, one sugar, piping hot. He didn't want to admit to himself but the task was demeaning, yet Renji with his head bowed, mutely submitted himself to Byakuya's every whim, wanting to show that he was a stellar employee.

"Everything okay, Renji?" asked Vincent popping his head in the storage room as he watched Renji lift a heavy box from the floor.

"Yes sir! Almost finished the task Mr Kuchiki assigned." Climbing on top of a chair he placed the box amongst the stack. He wiped the sheen of sweat that had gathered on his forehead and gave Vincent a small smile.

"I don't like the way Byakuya is treating you. You should be overseeing some of the larger projects the company is working on," Vincent's cool blue eyes surveyed him unblinkingly, with such serious intensity that Renji was taken back. "Look, you can't give him a reason to let you go. You have to show him that you are willing to do even the most tedious of tasks. Show him that you are willing to work hard for his company."

"Of course sir, I worked very hard to get to where I am today and I certainly don't intend on going back to my old ways," Renji voiced determinedly, earning him a proud smile from Vincent.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow Renji. Goodnight." Glancing at the clock Renji was surprised to see that it was 5 already, and as he turned off the light, closing the door behind him he came face to face with Kuchiki Byakuya, gazing stonily at him. His pristine white shirt was unbuttoned at the top exposing his smooth white skin, his jacket hanging lazily across his arm. Renji felt his pulse quicken, feeling self conscious about his flushed skin, and the droplets of sweat trickling down his forehead. He wiped it with the back of his hand, as Byakuya's mouth curled unpleasantly.

"Renji, I want you to file some of Vincent's paper work as well. You may leave after you are done. I left his office open for you."

"Uhh...but sir...Mr Kuchiki sir...it's 5," stammered Renji as he watched Byakuya's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Oh I'm aware of the time Abarai Renji. Understand that at this company you are required to complete all tasks in a timely manner and if you fail to do so then you will stay behind until it is finished." Without so much as a backward glance, he walked away from the conversation leaving Renji hanging with his mouth open unable to retort back. As Byakuya left the building Renji kicked the door in frustration, fuming at the unfair circumstance he was in. He marched into Vincent's office, hurling the cabinet opened, and threw the files on the floor, letting his temper get the best of him. He grabbed a stack of folders and was about to go back into the storage room when through his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of a picture of Vincent and an old gentleman who bore resemblance to the young Kuchiki heir sitting on Vincent's desk. Ginrei Kuchiki stood erect, and proud, his face unsmiling, while Vincent stood next to him, his arm casually thrown across Ginre's shoulder, his eyes crinkled in laughter. Seeing Vincent's smile reminded Renji of their conversation in the storage room, and closing his eyes Renji took a few deep breaths to rid himself of his anger.

Despite the unfortunate situation Renji decided to make the best of it, and his optimism proved a great assistance. Working at a leisurely pace Renji took advantage of the stillness of the office, and moved the files from Vincent's office to the storage room, stacking them in an orderly fashion. By the time he had finished, his clothes were drenched in sweat, and Renji removed his shirt, laying down the on the cool marble floor. He fingered the burnt out tattoo on his right bicep, wincing at the reminder of what it had meant to him at the time, and vowed to be hired permanently by the company. He had spent his teenager years scouring the streets like a stray dog, rummaging through garbage cans for food, stealing, and undertaking dangerous missions assigned by drug lords. The smell of fear still lingered in his mind, mixed in with the scent of blood, cocaine, and gunpowder. He remembered the mind numbing shock that followed as he watched his best friend die in his arms, as the blood gushed from his open wound, and their leader commanded them to retreat. Renji would not leave his side, and clung desperately till one of them knocked him unconscious and dragged him across the street so that the cops wouldn't find them.

He didn't know how long he lay on the floor, but as the rush of memories subsided Renji slowly got up, and buttoned his shirt, his arms weighed down with exhaustion. As Renji trudged home, his eyelids half closed with sleep he couldn't help but ponder about Kuchiki Byakuya's coldness, and the unusual stiff manner he conducted himself in. He's amazing and talented but terrifying, thought Renji as he shuffled towards his bedroom and collapsed in the soft folds of his blanket.

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki estate Byakuya was gazing out the window admiring the view of the sunset while sipping on a glass of wine and doing his best to tune out Vincent's voice. "You can't treat him so poorly Byakuya. You give him these mundane tasks and expect him to finish it in a near impossible time frame! He should be working with you and me on the launch of our new product!"

Byakuya took another sip of his wine, swirling the rich, sweet flavour in his mouth before swallowing, "Vincent, I need to make sure that he will obey whatever orders I command of him. Is that not what my personal assistant should do?"

"Well," started Vincent rising from the black leather sofa, "That is no reason to treat him so poorly! You make him fetch your morning cup of coffee. He shouldn't have to do that Byakuya. That kind of work is beneath him."

"He has one more week left. I expect nothing but complete obedience. One little slip up and he will be out of my sight. Now if you will excuse me I have important matters to attend to." Tipping his head back, Byakuya savoured the last sip of his wine and made his way towards his bedroom. Vincent sighed in frustration as he picked up his coat and let himself out of the luxurious apartment wondering if he would really have to owe Byakuya ten thousand dollars.

As Byakuya lay in bed that night an unsettling feeling crept over him as he replayed the events of the week. Abarai Renji had obeyed his every command and fulfilled all his duties without sulking no matter what ridiculous mundane or demeaning task Byakuya threw at him. He had no reason to let Abarai go and doing so out of his own dislike for the red-head was immoral and unjust. Renji's warm brown eyes, and easygoing smile caused something to stir inside Byakuya as he recalled the time they shook hands, and a wave of shame washed over him as he felt the blood rushing in-between his legs making him stiff.

"This doesn't make any sense," Byakuya muttered to himself as he rolled over and closed his eye masking any thoughts of Abarai Renji.

The next Monday greeted Renji with overcast skies dampening his mood as he dragged himself out of his apartment and headed towards Kuchiki Enterprises wondering what Byakuya had in store for him this week. After greeting his co-workers Renji made his way to his office and saw a stack of papers on his desk with a sticky note that said, "Renji make 2 copies of everything, Byakuya." Letting out a groan, Renji slumped in his chair, re-reading the note, tracing the exquisite penmanship with his fingertips. Why is he doing this to me? If he didn't want me to work here then what does he gain by allowing me to showcase nothing while I'm temporarily employed?" Tearing the note, he scrunched it up and threw it in the garbage, the anger visible in his brown eyes. Grabbing the large stack of papers he made his way to the copier room, relieved to find it empty and started on yet another tedious task that Byakuya had assigned. His eyes glazed over as he mechanically put sheet after sheet in the slot, and watched the machine spit out another copy. He was so absorbed in his own world that he failed to hear the racket outside until a fellow co-worker threw the door open in frustration, "Crap, the system is down, we can't do anything!"

Snapping out of his robotic state Renji whirled around, his brown eyes widening. Making his way out of the copier room, he was met with chaos. Employees shouting, throwing up their arms in frustration as data was lost, and the computers flickered. Renji saw Vincent marching towards him, the playfulness in his clear blue eyes nonexistent, his mouth set in a thin line. "Renji, you're an IT kinda guy. Think you can help us downstairs?"

"Uhh, yeah I'll see what I can do," he followed Vincent, watching the concerned look on everybody's faces, and straining his ears for snippets of conversation. In the control room there were an assortment of wires hooked to massive machines and some employees of the tech department hashing out suggestions.

"If you fix this problem, I'm sure Byakuya wouldn't dare let you go." Vincent solemnly gazed at him, and after patting him on the back left the room. Taking in a deep breath Renji joined in on the conversation, observing wires, looking at the blueprints, trying to figure out the source of the problem and when they finally figured it out, all the data that was thought to be lost was recovered and the entire office rejoiced.

As he made his way upstairs, he was patted on the back, winked, high fived, and congratulated, giving everyone a sheepish grin, his cheeks flushed with pride. "My boy!" boomed Vincent grabbing his hand and giving it a vigorous shake. "I knew you would do a splendid job! Let's hear it for Renji, hip hip hooray!" His skin turned beet red as the office began cheering.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a deadly soft voice. Kuchiki Byakuya silently made his presence known, his lips pressed in a firm line as he glared at the office. "Since the system is running smoothly I want this ruckus to stop and for everyone to get back to work." The other employees nodded mutely, and shuffled away to their respective cubicles. "Abarai Renji, I'd like a word with you in my office immediately." Byakuya's nostrils flared slightly as his frosty eyes settled on Renji's warm ones, freezing them instantly. Gulping, Renji nervously trotted behind Byakuya wondering why he looked outraged, and whether he was about to be punished for causing a racket or praised for his work.


	4. Chapter 4

Byakuya fixed his steely grey eyes on Renji as he made his way behind his desk, fingering the contract Renji had signed last week. Renji's eyes lingered on the piece of paper, his heart pounding against his ribs, his mouth dry and parched as he waited for Byakuya's verdict. "Abarai Renji," Byakuya started, his eyes boring into Renji's as he watched the red-head shift his feet uncomfortably. "You are hired permanently starting next Monday. That will be all." Byakuya turned his back on Renji, abruptly ending the conversation.

"Tha...Thank you very much Mr Kuchiki!" he replied enthusiastically as he hurriedly left the office, the joy visible in the bounce that was in his walk. Letting out a frustrated sigh Byakuya lowered himself in his chair, unable to piece together what had just happened. Byakuya never let his personal reasons cloud his judgement, and since Renji had proved himself capable Byakuya decided to hire him, however he wasn't prepared for the gush or relief nor his quickening pulse as he heard the joy in Renji's voice. Clenching his fists, he let the shame wash over him and images of that horrifying night came rushing at him with such clarity that Byakuya was forced to double over and take in deep breaths. Beads of sweat trickled down his pale throat, making the collar of his shirt damp with sweat as Byakuya came to his sense, trembling slightly. _Why did I have an attack at a time like this?_ Grabbing his glass of water he gulped it down, and ran his fingers through his silky black hair, the confusion swirling in the pits of his stomach. _It's impossible...Renji is a man, and so am I. This is...shameful._ His head was throbbing painfully, and Byakuya decided it was best if he worked from home, and quietly left the building after leaving a note on Vincent's desk.

Meanwhile, Renji was congratulated by Vincent who was secretly relieved that he didn't have to owe Byakuya ten grand. "I knew Byakuya wouldn't let you go. No point in sending off someone as competent as you!" he patted Renji affectionately on the back, as Renji scratched his head and looked at the floor blushing slightly. "Drinks are on me tonight! I'll take you somewhere where the drinks are cold and the ladies are hot," Vincent winked, and let out a raucous laugh that echoed throughout the third floor. Renji smiled weakly, feeling the stress work its way out of his body as he let the comforts of being permanently employed lull him into a sense of security.

"Thanks for the offer, I could really use a night out." Renji grinned, watching the playful twinkle in Vincent's blue eyes.

"Perfect, meet me in my office after 5. Have you ever been to The Liquid Motion?"

"No, I haven't even heard of it," Renji muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"It's more of an upscale diner and pub, but I think you'll like it."

"Has Mr Kuchiki ever been there?" asked Renji, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nah, Byakuya is the kind of guy that drinks alone in his apartment. He's not very social in case you haven't noticed," chuckled Vincent.

 _That's hard to miss,_ thought Renji.

"Well Renji, make yourself at home," Vincent walked towards his office, and as he was about to turn the corner he said, "I'm really glad it worked out for you."

"Me too," replied Renji smiling as he made his way to his office, wondering what tasks Byakuya had in store for him today. Just as he settled down in his chair the phone rang startling him.

"Abarai Renji speaking."

"Hey it's Vincent. Looks like Byakuya is gone for the day so if you could come to my office I can debrief you on some of the projects we are working on."

"Yes sir!" replied Renji hanging up the phone as he dashed out the door to Vincent's office. The rest of the day whizzed by as Vincent went through, in excruciating details their plans for the development of a new software program. Renji eagerly took down notes, clinging onto Vincent's every word, asking questions when they were suitable. It was an interesting project and Renji was put in charge of developing the program, and overseeing the team that would be assisting him.

Renji was so absorbed in what Vincent was saying that he barely glanced up when people said goodnight, and only until Vincent announced that it was 5:30 did Renji realize the day was over. As they left the office, Renji followed Vincent to his blood red Lamborghini, his jaw dropping open. "All this time I thought this was Mr Kuchiki's car. I didn't know it was yours!"

"Oh, Byakuya's favourite car is his Bugatti. Though he doesn't drive it to work." Renji was stumped for words, unable to fathom the riches associated with the Kuchiki name. It left a bitter taste in his mouth as he recalled the gruesome days in the Satan's Sons gang, and the things he had to do to merely survive. _Kuchiki Byakuya, has no idea where I came from, or how hard I had to struggle to get to this position. He was born in money, probably doesn't know what it's like to go to bed starving and scared._

"Everything alright Renji?" asked Vincent as he sped down the road, taking his eyes off the road briefly to glance at Renji.

"Uh yeah, I'm just really glad I could work for the Kuchiki company. "

"We're more than happy to have you." Vincent smiled warmly, and Renji couldn't help but flush slightly. Vincent was like the father figure he never had, and many a nights Renji lay in bed wondering how it would feel like to come from a loving, wholesome home. Vincent provided Renji a fragment of what it would feel like to have someone care about him and for that he was grateful.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Renji saw well dressed professionals entering the bar in drones after an exhausting evening, their luxurious cars filled the parking lot. He felt slightly uneasy at the crowd that frequented the bar, but with a reassuring look from Vincent, felt at ease right away. A tall, burly man in a well tailored suit shook Vincent's hand enthusiastically and ushered them in, after briefly nodding at Renji.

The Liquid Motion left Renji in awe as he gaped at the magnificence of the decor, swiveling his head to take in as much of the breathtaking sights as he could. The room was dimly lit, adding an air of allure and sophistication. Amidst background colours of scarlet and black, stood chairs exquisitely crafted, and Renji brushed his fingertips as he walked by, admiring the patterns of roses intricately woven in. The tables were sleek, polished ebony, and the scent of the flickering candles wafted throughout the room, making Renji feel content. As he gazed towards the ceiling, he noticed a second floor, and a spiraling staircase donned in red, velvet carpet. He watched as a smiling couple shared an intimate moment, and averted his gaze, feeling a pang in his heart as he thought of Byakuya.

Vincent walked towards the bar, and ordered himself a scotch. "What can I get for you Renji, wine, whisky, a cocktail perhaps?"

"I'll just have a whisky sir," Renji replied humbly.

"Don't call me sir! Just call me Vincent like everybody else!" Renji laughed and felt himself relax as he took a sip of his drink, feeling the warm tendrils slither down his throat.

"This is a beautiful place Vincent. Do you come here often?"

"Usually at the end of the work week. It's a nice place to unwind." Vincent took a sip of his drink, and gave Renji another smile. "So Renji, you see any beautiful women you're interested in?" He gave Renji a small nudge, and winked.

"Uhh umm well," he felt his face grow hot, and quickly took another sip of his drink, refusing to look Vincent in the eye.

"Atah boy!" He thumped Renji on the back, mistaking the flush on his cheeks for something else. "Is it the cute bartender over there? She's been eyeing you since you sat down. You should get her number." Renji followed Vincent's gaze to a stunning women with long, dark curls framing her face, bright green eyes looking right into his. She was beautiful, and had Renji been interested in women he would have taken Vincent up on his offer.

She smiled sweetly, revealing pearly white teeth, Renji smiled back awkwardly and averted his gaze. "No, not your type eh? What kind of women are you interested in?"

"Uhh well...I...I," Renji sputtered, conscious about the sweat droplets that had started to gather on his forehead.

"I would have never pegged you for the shy type!" Vincent chortled as he drained the last drops of his drink.

"Hmmm...do you like them tall? short? thin? curvy? brunette? blonde?" Renji's heart beat quickened as he realized that Vincent won't let up on the question until Renji gave him an answer.

"Uhh well...I like them tall, but not taller than me. Dark hair, grey eyes, smooth almost translucent pale skin." His voice softened as he pictured the man of his dreams, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

"Shit...You already have someone in mind...Fuck...I can't believe it...I think I know who it is." Renji's head snapped to the side, his eyes widening as he looked at Vincent's serious, disapproving face.

"You do?!" he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you go for someone you can never be with? Are you insane? Forget it! Take my advice and go for the bartender who can't keep those emerald eyes off of you."

"But...I've been interested this person from the moment I knew they existed!" Vincent stopped mid drink, lowering his glass.

"Renji...this isn't right. It's not someone you should be pursing," his voice took on a serious note as he studied Renji with unblinking sapphire eyes.

"It's hard to let go of someone if you feel like you are meant to be with them." Renji's heart was thudding wildly against his chest as he wondered who exactly Vincent was talking about.

Vincent then uttered the very words that Renji was dreading. "Renji, this is bad news for the company. If you can't let go of your feelings I'm afraid you can't work for Kuchiki Enterprises." He crossed his arms across his chest, the tone in his voice unyielding.

The beads of sweat trickled down Renji's face, his heart beat accelerating as he gulped down the scotch feeling it scorch his throat.

"Renji! First of all she's a lesbian! She will never be interested in you!"

"Huh?" Renji choked, the last of his drink making him splutter. He felt bewildered, his brows furrowing as Vincent proceeded to go on.

"Look Renji, office romances are frowned upon at the Kuchiki company, and furthermore Melissa has a girlfriend. You should seriously move on."

Renji gaped, astounded at who Vincent had in mind, and started chuckling. Soon he was clutching his stomach, his breath coming out in short gasps as the laughter continued to pour out of his mouth.

"What's so funny?" asked Vincent curiously

Renji wiped away at the tears that had gathered on the corner of his eyes. "I had no idea Melissa is a lesbian!" He lied, feeling the gush of relief as he realized that Vincent didn't know the truth.

"Yup, she plays for the other team." Vincent ordered another round of drinks, winking at the bartender.

"Hey Vincent," started Renji, mustering the courage to go on. "What do you think of gay people?"

Well...I think it's pretty damn stupid that they can't marry in many countries. I mean what's it to me who loves who?"

Renji's face split into a grin as he took a large swallow of his drink, delighted that Vincent was not a conservative homophobe. "I don't see why people have a problem with it either."

"Too much hate in this world. I'm all about love making, you know," Vincent smirked, eyeing the bartender.

"If you don't mind me asking Vincent, how did you and Mr Kuchiki meet?" Renji couldn't help his curiosity, wondering how the older man was so close to Byakuya despite their differences.

"Well, I was actually friends with his grandfather and I've had a hand in the company for almost 30 years."

"I read an article a few years ago about the Kuchiki company, and since then I knew I had to work here."

"It was your calling," laughed Vincent, his sparkling eyes crinkled in amusement. "Whereabouts did you grow up Renji?"

"Well...my parents died young, so I was brought up in foster care," he avoided going into the details of his childhood, leaving out the abuse he suffered under the care of his foster parents, the day he ran away, and lived on streets scouring garbage cans at 14, the moment he knew he had no choice but to join Satan's Sons, the day he decided to leave and was beaten to a bloody pulp, left to die.

"You had a tough life growing up, I can tell. I didn't come from money like Byakuya. My parents were poor, my father and mother both worked two jobs. I spent most of my time with my nose buried in books. I saw how hard my parents worked, and knew that I needed a higher education if I wanted a decent life. Eventually all that hard work paid off since I went to Harvard on a full scholarship. That was where I met Ginrei and we became fast friends. After I graduated with my business degree he hired me right on the spot and that's that! Been here for almost 30 years!" Renji's admiration for Vincent grew even more as he listened to the older man talk about his life. They shared that struggle for a better life that someone like Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't possibly fathom.

"Anyways, I'm starving Renji! How about we get some steak?" Renji's stomach rumbled in response. Vincent chuckled as Renji apologized, his cheeks turning the colour of beets.

After sharing a few more drinks and some food, Vincent dropped Renji home, and bid him goodnight. Renji staggered to his apartment, fumbling with the keys as he unlocked the door. He was a little drunk, but immensely satisfied with his first social gathering in years, and so collapsed on his bed, his soft snores echoing throughout the night


	5. Chapter 5

Byakuya sat on his sleek leather sofa, one leg elegantly crossed over the other as he surveyed Vincent and his grandfather above the rim of his wine glass. He let the contents of it swirl, watching the scarlet liquid shimmer in the light.

"It is time that you start dating Byakuya. As I recall you have never brought a woman home, nor have you expressed any interest in dating. You must start thinking of your future. We need an heir for Kuchiki Enterprises."

"I am not even thirty, why should I be looking for a potential mate to breed with?" A hint of annoyance entered his grey eyes.

"Mate? Breed? Byakuya you need to find a woman that you would like to spend the rest if your life with." Ginrei's eyes gazed back into his, hard and unyielding.

"Vincent is over 50 and hasn't settled down. I don't see why I need to find someone before I'm thirty. The company is much more successful now that I'm running it. I want to focus on our new products and increase our market." He took a sip of wine, savouring the taste.

"He is really young Ginrei, maybe it would be best if we wait a few years before doing this?"

"Doing what?" asked Byakuya sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"Vincent and I have decided it is time we set you up on a date. Don't worry though, it isn't a real one. It's a practice date so that you can learn how to interact with women. As I recall you never had any friends of the opposite sex."

"I am not interested in being with or talking to women. As I have previously mentioned I would like to focus on my work," Byakuya replied through gritted teeth. As far back as he could remember, he was never remotely interested in women, preferring to read books, and learn as much as he could about Kuchiki Enterprises.

"You've worked hard Byakuya, and now it is time that you have a little fun, experience something new and exciting! I know a lot of great women that would swoon if they were able to go on a date with you." Vincent winked as a slight blush entered Byakuya's pale cheeks.

"This is ridiculous! I don't have time for such frivolous things."

"Don't worry Byakuya. Your grandfather and I have made reservations for today at 6:00 pm at The Liquid Motion, where you will wine and dine with a beautiful woman!"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya's voice took on a dangerous tone as his eyes flickered from Ginrei to Vincent.

"She is charming, witty, and beautiful. She will help you, and teach you the art of courting women!" Vincent's laughter echoed throughout the room.

Byakuya snorted in response. "And I suppose you couldn't be my teacher because?"

"We feel it would be best if you interacted with and got some pointers from a woman. The do's and don'ts of dating. Besides she is a very experienced woman, and you can learn a lot from her."

"Does this mean she is significantly older than me?"

"Of course not! In fact we actually invited her over today. She should be here soon," answered Ginrei.

"You invited her to my house?" asked Byakuya mortified. "A strange woman is coming to my house!"

"She is no stranger Byakuya. You actually," Vincent was interrupted mid sentence as the door bell rang.

"What perfect timing!" Ginrei smiled as he rose and made his way to the door with Byakuya following behind.

"How can you do this without my consent. I absolutely refuse to go on a date with a woman."

Throwing the door open Ginrei and Vincent smiled widely as Byakuya's eyes widened in horror.

"Hey little Byakuya , ready for our first date?" Her amber eyes sparkled mischievously as she sauntered in, her long purple hair swaying behind.

"I'm...I'm supposed to go on a date with this...this..."

"Don't be disrespectful Byakuya. Go on, say hello to our good friend Shihouin Yoruichi."

Throwing a reproachful look, Byakuya turned on his heel without another word and went to pour himself a glass of wine. _This is going to be a long, unpleasant night,_ he thought.

"You two should probably head on out soon," said Vincent glancing at the clock.

" I refuse to go anywhere with this woman," Byakuya said firmly. "I had a long day and still have lots of work I need to do before I go into the office tomorrow."

"You can afford a few hours of leisure Byakuya. You owe it to yourself," replied his grandfather as Vincent nodded in approval.

Yoruichi smirked as she caught Byakuya's eye and he balled his hands into fists unable to believe the absurd situation he was in. "If you go on this date Byakuya, Ginrei and I will leave you alone for the next few years. We promise." He crossed his heart, gazing at Byakuya unblinkingly.

"Tch, how irritating. I will do this as it is a request from my grandfather. But please understand that I am not ready to settle down nor do I want to at the moment. I only hope that you can respect my wishes grandfather."

"Of course, I appreciate that you have agreed to do this. Now off you two go!"

"I feel like a typical high school child," Byakuya muttered under his breath after throwing Yoruichi a dirty look.

"That's no way to look at a lady little Byakuya," teased Yoruichi as she hooked her arms around his. Byakuya felt his body go rigid, and as soon as they were outside unlinked his arms and glared at her.

"Shihouin Yoruichi, understand that this is not a date. We are going to eat, and we will come straight home."

"Hoo you are bringing me home tonight?" asked Yoruichi huskily batting her eyes.

Fighting the urge to retort back, Byakuya and Yoruichi made their way down the elevator and into his 2014 Buggati.

"Well isn't this a fancy car. You get a point for that little Byakuya," Yoruichi laughed, earning a stony death glare from Byakuya. His jaw clenched, Byakuya drove, weaving in and out of the lane, while Yoruichi flicked through the radio stations and cranked up the volume. He turned the radio off, his eyes fixed on the road. Yoruichi turned it back on, her eyes boring into his, daring him to defy her.

"Shihouin Yoruichi, you are in my car and will abide by my rules. The radio will remain off."

"Ugh, what kind of woman would want someone as controlling and bossy as you? You should let me listen to the radio, it's only courteous."

Byakuya snorted, "With you there is no courtesy Shihouin Yoruichi. You do as you please, strutting about dressed inappropriately. Someone of your birthright should be modest and responsible."

"Bahh, you talk too much." Turning the radio back on Yoruichi leaned back on the seat closing her eyes. Byakuya gave a frustrated sigh as he pulled into the parking lot, wondering if Vincent was having a good laugh about the predicament he was in. Upon entering the restaurant Byakuya walked to the front desk, where a handsome, well dressed gentleman stood.

"Mr Kuchiki, I presume," he said giving them a small bow. "This way please." They followed him to the end of the hallway into a private room that was decorated in black and scarlet. Plush velvet couches lined the walls which were adorned with tapestries. A table for two stood in the middle, the candlelight swaying gently as Byakuya and Yoruichi took their seats.

"Well, now this is how you impress someone!" Yoruichi unfolded her napkin, placing it in her lap as she took in her surroundings.

"I did not arrange for such nonsense. It was Vincent I assure you." Byakuya nodded at the waiter who poured him and Yoruichi a glass of chilled champagne.

The waiter cleared his throat, "We have a special tonight, the Sesame crusted Mahi Mahi with soy shiso ginger butter sauce. The fillet is pan seared and encrusted with black and white sesame seeds. The sauce is rich and creamy, flavoured with soy, ginger and shiso."

"Fish! I'm sold! I'll just hold onto the menu because I'm certain I'll want something else! Yoruichi flashed a charming smile at the waiter as Byakuya's mouth twitched slightly, fighting the urge to throw her a disgusted look. He skimmed through the menu, not wanting to engage in a three course meal and prolong his unpleasant night.

"I'll have the 8 Oz. Filet Mignon." Byakuya abruptly closed his menu handing it to the waiter.

"Will that be all for you sir?"

"Yes, thank you." The waiter nodded politely taking his leave.

"We should get to know one another," Yoruichi tossed her violet hair, as she leaned in.

"You've known me since I was a child. I have nothing more to discuss with the likes of you."

"Haven't you ever wondered why you were never interested in woman?" Yoruichi asked, her amber eyes gazing into his mischievously.

"I don't have time to...to...frolic," he finished distastefully.

"Well, have you ever had a crush on a girl when you were younger?" Yoruichi's eyes, shimmered in the candlelight making them look like pools of molten gold. Had it been anybody else, even Byakuya would have been slightly enamoured.

Suddenly he could feel his face grow hot, and a tinge of blush crept into his cheek as he sputtered. "This is invasive Shihouin Yoruichi. I do not wish to discuss my personal life with you." He took a sip of his champagne, hoping that Yoruichi wouldn't notice his slightly flushed cheeks in the darkness.

"Well have you ever been attracted to anybody ever?!" Byakuya shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The truth of the matter was the only time anything ever stirred in him was when he thought of the man with the flaming red hair who worked for him. It left him feeling uneasy and confused when he lay at night, and a flash of that scarlet hair would make the blood rush in between his legs. He could feel his heart accelerate when he thought of their first handshake, and the jolt of familiarity, yet novelty left him feeling unnerved. He couldn't understand his physiological reactions, or perhaps he was too afraid to voice the truth even to himself.

"No...Perhaps I am asexual," Byakuya responded as he averted his gaze from Yoruichi's.

"Or maybe you're gay," Yoruichi winked as Byakuya nearly choked on his drink.

"I...I am not gay," he replied flustered that she would even dare say that to him. They fell into silence as the waiter brought over their dishes, the aroma filling the small room.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with that you know. I mean look at me, I'm bisexual."

Byakuya snorted, "Shihouin Yoruichi you would practically sleep with anything that has legs. I am not like you."

"All I'm saying is that it doesn't matter. Who you are attracted to doesn't define everything about you. It is what it is. Sexuality should be treated like a spectrum of colours, each of us falling wherever."

"This is ridiculous. Just because I have never been attracted to a woman it doesn't make me gay." Byakuya took a large mouthful of his steak, chewing thoroughly so as not to continue the conversation.

"Well one day I'm sure you will meet someone, and when that time comes you will know. Anyway guess what I did last night?" For Byakuya dinner was a sordid affair, and he mostly zoned out as Yoruichi droned on about her various dates, running her company and fruitless things that didn't concern Byakuya. He kept coming back to their conversation about his sexuality and felt himself tense as he exercised the possibility of what if? He was confused, his head started throbbing and he felt the room blur. He excused himself from the table and stumbled to the bathroom, his breath coming out in short ragged gasps. Fumbling for the collar of his shirt, he undid the first three buttons and bent over the sink, forcing himself to breath slower. Once the attack had passed, he splashed cool water on his face, and gazed at his haggard reflection in the mirror. _I swear they've become more frequent ever since Renji started working._ He thought as he dabbed his face with a paper towel and buttoned up his shirt.

"Is everything okay Byakuya?" Despite Yoruichi's usual vibrant and playful attitude she sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a regular migraine." Byakuya could feel her eyes searching him thoroughly, observing as she always does. Dinner was soon over and to Byakuya's immense delight Yoruichi was courteous enough not to order another dish. They drove in silence and thankfully the radio remained off. He caught her occasionally throwing him looks but pretended not to notice.

When he finally arrived home at 8, he was grateful that the house was empty, knowing full well that he would be bombarded with questions in the morning. Removing his clothes, and folding them neatly, Byakuya changed into his flannel sweats, and collapsed on the bed. He bit his lip as he gazed the ceiling, Yoruichi's words replaying in his mind. He closed his eyes, pictured Renji standing in front of him, and felt his heart flutter. His eyes snapped open as he rolled over, and thought, _what Yoruichi said isn't true. I am not gay. I am just Kuchiki Byakuya, head of Kuchiki Enterprises. Abarai Renji is my employee, and nothing more._ Feeling more certain of himself Byakuya closed his eyes, hoping that sleep can cure his uncertainty in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Renji was aware of the ticking of the clock, the beads of sweat that trickled down his back as Kuchiki Byakuya frowned looking at the blueprints Renji helped Vincent design. The cuffs of his pristine, white shirt were rolled up above his wrists. Pencil poised, Byakuya leaned forward gazing at the blueprint, making a minor change. Renji was standing so close that he could feel the heat emitting from Byakuya, and held his breath, afraid that the young man standing next to him could hear the excitement in his heart. As Vincent opened the door startling Renji, he stumbled slightly, brushing his arm against Byakuya's.

"Sorry Mr Kuchiki!" Renji's face was flushed as he glanced at Byakuya who made no move to acknowledge Renji's apologies. Byakuya stiffened slightly and turned to Vincent.

"Good work Vincent. I'd like a final copy of the outline."

"Actually Renji is the one that did most of the grunt work so you should be thanking him instead," he replied grinning.

Byakuya's grey eyes flickered towards Renji, who forced himself to look back, trying to ignore his thunderous heartbeat. What should have been like seconds felt like hours as they held each other's gaze. "Good work. I have made a minor change here." As Byakuya got into the details Renji leaned over, catching a whiff of his expensive cologne making him dizzy with desire. He had never felt such an electrifying pull towards another human being, and as Byakuya went over the layout Renji noticed that the palm of his hand was so close to Byakuya's. A small twitch and their skin would make contact once more, like the day he felt that shock jolt his body when they shook hands.

After Byakuya had finished explaining, Vincent and Renji excused themselves from his office, discussing the success of the project as Byakuya slumped in his chair, rubbing his temples. _His eyes, are so warm and welcoming. So open..._ His head was starting to throb once more, and all of a sudden he felt himself grow hot as the flush crept past his neck into his cheeks. He remembered Yoruichi questioning him about his sexuality, and while he had never exercised the possibility of being gay when he was younger, he forced himself to take a closer look. After the death of his parents Byakuya mostly kept to himself, reading books, spending much of his time enjoying a solitary, contemplative life. That is, until his traumatic past forced him to shut out all his emotions, burying the deep wounds so far down into the darkest crevices of his heart that he wasn't able to feel anything. He never told anybody about the rape, and for months refused to speak to anyone, barely eating, barely sleeping for fear of nightmares. As he grew older, his grandfather started teaching him about the business and for once in Byakuya's life he was provided with a distraction. A goal, something tangible that he was in control of, and so immersed himself in the family business. He never cared for being intimate emotionally or physically with another human being, the truth of the matter being that what happened to him years ago in the alley had made him immune to human interactions. That is, until he met Abarai Renji. It was difficult for Byakuya to contemplate the tumultuous, complicating emotions he was feeling towards the young employee. There was something comforting in Renji's steady eyes that made people want to talk to him, and Byakuya knew that Renji had a slew of female admirers in the office. With his easy going smile and boisterous personality, Renji was personable and people approached him, despite his alarming appearance. They were as opposite as day and night. Renji, being the fire that burned brightly, warm and soothing. While Byakuya, was ice and darkness, like the moon that shone on a frosty winter night.

Byakuya sighed inwardly, and rising from his chair decided to get another cup of coffee from the kitchen. He knew it was going to be a long night and didn't expect to get home until after business hours were over. As he made his way past the customer service department he noticed Mindy, an attractive blonde in customer service shamelessly flirting with Renji. Her hand was casually resting on his bicep as she tossed her head back laughing at something he had said. Byakuya felt himself clench his fist, the irritation plain on his face as his frown deepened. He strode towards them and as Mindy noticed him, her face paled.

"Renji, Mindy, understand that this is the customer service department and you are not permitted to make casual conversation in this area. Please reserve this kind of crude behaviour for your own time." His grey eyes shimmered angrily as he directed the comment at Renji.

"We're sorry Mr Kuchiki," Renji apologized humbly as he lowered his gaze. Without another word, Byakuya turned on his heel and marched towards the kitchen as Renji made his way back to his office. Byakuya couldn't explain the sudden rage that had overtook him as he saw Mindy casually flirting with Renji. It wasn't the first time he had seen it happen, but the more frequently it happened, the more irritated Byakuya felt. He had seen this kind of behaviour with Vincent but that never bothered him and he actually found it more amusing than irritating. As Byakuya made his cup of coffee he noticed his hand trembling slightly and quickly did his breathing exercises in order to regain his composure. It wouldn't do to have an attack in the kitchen in full view of his employees. He took a sip of the dark coffee, and sighed, letting the flavour wash down his throat, feeling the stress unwind as the hot liquid settled in his belly. After arriving back in his office, Byakuya looked at the pile of paperwork in dismay and sat down ready for a long night ahead.

As the sun slowly crept its way towards the horizon Byakuya tirelessly worked throughout the day, taking a small break in between for lunch. He watched as his employees filed out of the office, their voices echoing in the halls, grins on their faces as they headed home.

"Hey Byakuya, are you staying late tonight?" inquired Vincent as he popped his head in.

"The tons of paperwork is not going to write itself," Byakuya replied irritated as a hint of annoyance entered his voice.

"Need some help? You shouldn't push yourself too hard. When was the last time you even took a vacation?" Vincent let himself in, concern touching his usually playful features.

As much as Byakuya hated admitting it, he was touched that the older man cared for him as if Byakuya were his own grandson. "I can handle a little extra work Vincent. I am no longer the child that you once knew."

"I know, but overworking yourself is bad for your health. I just want you to keep that in mind." Bidding him goodnight Byakuya watched as Vincent left the office, and soon a deathly stillness took hold of the building. It suited Byakuya just fine; the solitude was something he relished in. He turned on the lamp and soon found himself immersed in his work, the only sounds were the buzzing of the lights and the chirping of the crickets as the crescent moon became visible. He eventually managed to finish all the necessary paperwork and decided he would file them tomorrow morning, his brain foggy with fatigue. He made his way through the empty building, his shoes clicking on the polished marble floor as he turned off the lights, making sure that all the exits were locked. Pushing the front door open, the moonlight spilled onto the pavement casting long eerie shadows as Byakuya made his way to his car, throwing his briefcase into the front seat. Despite the heaviness of his eyelids, Byakuya decided to take a refreshing walk in the vicinity, hoping it would wash the weariness away. A cool breeze ruffled his dark silky hair as Byakuya admired the beauty of the night sky, feeling secure in its blanket of darkness. It wrapped around him like a cloak of protection as the wind caressed him softly, allowing him to feel at ease. He followed the path that led to the local park, grateful that it was deserted, and strolled along at a leisurely pace. He felt the tension slip away, the knots in his back and stomach loosening as he walked.

As he followed the winding path, and turned the corner he saw a man jogging towards him, panting heavily as the beads of sweat cascaded down his body. Intricate, black tribal tattoos snaked along his torso, and encircled around his muscular arms. His scarlet hair cascaded down his back, the waves of crimson swaying behind him as he jogged towards Byakuya. Byakuya's jaw nearly dropped open as he realized the man was none other than Abarai Renji, and while he forced himself to remain calm and collected, there was no masking the wild pounding in his heart that seemed to accelerate the closer Renji came. Byakuya stopped walking, and Renji glanced up stopping in mid stride, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Mr...Mr Kuchiki!" Renji stammered, visibly embarrassed by the lack of clothes he had on.

"Abarai Renji, I suppose you are going for a late night jog since you live in the area?" asked Byakuya stonily, proud that his voice betrayed not an ounce of emotion.

"Ahh yes, I usually jog at this time of the night every day. What brings you here Mr Kuchiki? Don't tell me you just finished work?"

"As a matter of fact, there was some paperwork I had to take care of. A brisk walk was just what I needed to unwind."

"Of course. I hope you aren't working too hard," Renji said sheepishly as he scratched his head. Byakuya noticed the beads of sweat glistening in the moonlight, and could feel the flush creeping up his neck as he followed the intricate patterns of Renji's tattoos that went well below his pants.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me in such inappropriate attire sir." Renji followed Byakuya's gaze as he continued to admire Renji's body.

"I couldn't care what you wear outside of work Abarai Renji."

"Of course. As long as I dress appropriately for work!" Renji laughed nervously, and ran his fingers through his hair, causing something inside Byakuya to stir.

"I will see you in the morning Renji. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sir." As Renji passed by him, Byakuya briefly closed his eyes, taking in Renji's scent, the heat filling him with such longing that Byakuya nearly lost control and reached out. He turned around, watching the breeze blow his shaggy scarlet mane, making Renji look wild and dangerous. He shook his head, finally acknowledging that he was attracted to his employee, and yet unable to fathom how he had never known he was interested in men.

"I just don't get it," Byakuya muttered to himself as he turned around and headed towards his car, exhaustion finally hitting him as the adrenaline ebbed away.

Meanwhile Abarai Renji sprinted home, putting as much distance as he could between himself and Kuchuki Byakuya, wanting nothing more than to go home and crawl into his bed. He felt mortified, unable to believe that Byakuya saw the sweaty, half naked version of himself. He wanted Kuchiki Byakuya to see him as a man with sophistication and class, not some punk with tattoos who roamed around the streets in the middle of the night half naked. He threw open the door to his apartment and made his way to the counter pouring himself a glass of water. Collapsing on the couch he rested until his breathing was back to normal and replayed the conversation in his head. There was no doubt in Renji's mind that Byakuya was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. With his silky, dark hair standing starkly against his pale skin, and well defined jaw, Byakuya easily made women swoon. However, his cold, distant demeanour distanced both women and men from him, but occasionally Renji glimpsed a flicker of loneliness in his eyes. He wondered what someone like Kuchiki Byakuya lacked, and couldn't help but think that there was a lot more than meets the eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Renji trudged into work, feeling a little self conscious as he remembered his encounter with Kuchiki Byakuya the night before. There was something in the way that Byakuya's eyes roamed over his body that made Renji feel as if he was being scrutinized for something. As he unlocked the door to his office, Mindy from customer service greeted him.

"Good morning Renji!" Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she walked towards him, her blonde hair swaying behind.

"Hey Mindy. How's it going?" Renji's eyes darted back and forth, wondering if Byakuya would swoop in, and scold them as he had done the day before.

"I was wondering if you are free tonight to grab a drink at The Liquid Motion? Since Mr Kuchiki snobby pants has a problem with us being on friendly terms at work I thought we could meet outside of work." She flashed him a charming smile.

Renji was well aware of Mindy's attraction towards him, however he had no intention of leading her on, "I'm sorry, I have other plans."

"Ahh okay, maybe some other time." She looked crushed, and Renji felt terribly guilty, but he didn't want to seem interested, so after bidding her goodbye he walked into the office. He was about to take a seat when Vincent strode in, slamming the door shut.

"Renji! Are you insane?" The playful glint in his eye was replaced by annoyance. Renji gazed at him, bewildered by the accusation of which he knew nothing about.

"Umm...no. Did I screw up?" He couldn't fathom what had Vincent looking so irritated and felt a hint of anxiety as he wondered what he had done to get Vincent so worked up.

"Look Renji," Vincent started as he took a seat across from him. "I'm a lot older than you, and much more experienced. You should really take my advice and take Mindy up on that drink."

Renji felt baffled, unable to believe that the conversation was about his personal life. He had assumed it was work related and he fell short of meeting Vincent's expectations.

"I'm just not interested in dating anybody right now Vincent. I just want to focus on myself, and my career."

"I know! But you are young, you can have some fun! You don't have to be in a serious relationship. From what I hear Mindy is just looking for a good time."

"But...You told me that relationships inside the company are forbidden!"

"Bah! As long as Byakuya doesn't know it shouldn't be an issue, and as long as you two are discreet about it, I won't say a word." He winked, his eyes crinkling up in a smile.

"I'm just not in a place in my life to date. It really is the least of my concerns at the moment."

"You and Byakuya are so alike when it comes to women. I just don't understand you two." Throwing up his hands in exasperation Vincent walked out of Renji's office.

Renji sighed as he watched Vincent's retreating figure. He was beginning to tire of Vincent's antics. Even though he had repeatedly told Vincent he wasn't interested in dating anybody at the moment, Vincent continued to give his opinions on who Renji should date. It reminded him of the time when he was 13 and dated a girl to fit in with his group of friends. He began to seriously contemplate whether he should come out to Vincent. He was comfortable around Vincent, and he wasn't the only queer person working for Kuchiki Enterprises. Byakuya was not one to care about an employee's personal life, and was only interested in whether they were competent. He had made up his mind, and mustering his courage, marched towards Vincent's office.

He rapped on the door, and after fixing his tie, walked in. "Vincent, there is something I need to tell you about myself."

He swiveled in his chair, turning to face Renji and a look of concern touched his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Vincent..." he stalled as Vincent continued to watch him curiously. "Umm...there is a reason why I keep turning down women, and why I have no interest in them." He swallowed, feeling his throat tightening wondering if coming out was the right thing to do.

"The reason I have no interest in women is because...it's because I'm gay! And when you keep trying to set me up with them it makes me feel uncomfortable." The words came out rushed, and unprofessional as Renji started panting, his heart thudding rapidly against his chest.

Vincent's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth slightly agape. "Wow, Renji...I never expected."

"I'm not ready to let everybody else know so I would appreciate it if we could keep this between us."

"Yes of course. I'm sorry I kept pushing you to date women. I never would have done that had I know."

"Yes, I know. Thank you for being understanding. I hope this doesn't change how you see me." Renji finished hesitantly.

"Of course not Renji. You've become like a son to me. I always expect nothing but honesty from the people I know and care about."

Renji felt a lump in his throat rising as he swallowed back the swell of emotions that Vincent brought up. "Well you're my mentor and a father figure to me, so I would hate it if I disappointed you."

"That'll never happen Renji." Vincent's eyes were warm and in them Renji could see nothing but acceptance and love. "I know that you never knew the love of a parent while you were growing up, but Renji you turned into a fine young man."

Renji could feel a slight sting in his eyes, and decided to end the conversation. "Thank you Vincent. I should probably get back to work now."

"Of course! It's ten already, off you go!"

Renji left the office grinning from ear to ear and not even Kuchiki Byakuya's stony eyes could quell the warm bubbles of happiness that enveloped him. "Good morning Mr Kuchiki!" Renji chirped, his eyes sparkling.

Byakuya looked slightly taken back, but nodded solemnly as they crossed paths. With a spring in his step Renji made his way to his office, and immersed himself in the challenging new project he was given.

Byakuya on the other hand was fairing a little worse as his heart beat quickened when he caught sight of Renji's charming smile. He wanted to smile back but somehow the muscles around his mouth had frozen over time. He was starting to acknowledge his growing attraction for Renji, but every time Renji's warm brown eyes swam across his face a wave of shame and repulsion would wash over him. It made him think of the horrendous experience in the alley, and Byakuya couldn't help wondering if that was why he was attracted to men. Would it have been different had that never happened? Byakuya was unsure of that answer, however even when he was a little boy he never had a crush on a girl or so much as thought of women. There were a multitude of emotions he was feeling, so tumultuous, that he was beginning to tire even before noon. He decided that the best thing to clear his mind and alleviate his anxiety would be to get some work done.

At around 4 that afternoon Vincent rapped on Byakuya's door, startling him. Byakuya noticed he had been working nonstop for nearly 5 hours and his stomach was beginning to grumble. "What is it Vincent?" he asked curtly.

"I think you, Renji and I should have a casual, business dinner tonight. I think it'll be good for us to unwind over some drinks and discuss our new software product."

"You know I don't engage in company social gatherings," Byakuya crossed his arms, staring coldly at Vincent.

"All of us have been working hard, and I think it's important for the three of us to be present. There are still a lot of changes to be made, and it would be useful if all of us can contribute. In case you are forgetting he is your assistant."

"Well if the three of us have to be present then perhaps we can use the boardroom instead of going to The Liquid Motion. I don't see why it has to be a social event when it is strictly business related." At the back of his mind Byakuya was cursing himself for not taking Vincent up on his offer. A part of him was yearning to go, to see Renji in a setting outside of work.

"I won't force you to come. I just think it would be beneficial for us to relax and get some work done. We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes in case you are interested." With that Vincent left the room, leaving Byakuya to wonder why he couldn't have just uttered the word yes. He sighed, and gathering up his papers he put them in his briefcase, grabbed his coat and went outside to the parking lot. Social gatherings with employees was unfamiliar to him and Byakuya was feeling a little nervous because Renji was joining them. Byakuya and Vincent spent many a nights brainstorming ideas and working into the wee hours of the morning, however he wasn't used to sharing that with anyone else. He watched as the breeze ruffled Renji's scarlet hair, and as their eyes met Byakuya felt his heart flutter.

"Byakuya! You actually decided to join us! We are honored to have you." Byakuya scowled, and without another word got into his car, waiting for Vincent and Renji to get into Vincent's car. He followed behind them, and couldn't help his wandering thoughts as he drove in silence. He knew that his attraction towards Renji was futile, and wondered if spending time with him was the best course of action. Byakuya didn't know much about Renji, but the way he was talking to Mindy was a pretty good indication of his attraction towards the opposite sex. Truthfully, that suited Byakuya just fine. He was comfortable with the idea of admiring Renji from afar. Unable to completely grasp his sexuality, Byakuya wasn't interested in dating or being in a relationship with anyone. Things have become much more complex, and most of the time it made his head hurt if he thought too much about it.

After parking their car, they were ushered inside and seated at Vincent's favourite table. Renji once again admired the now familiar decor and felt at ease in the upscale pub. After being seated and handed menus, an uncomfortable silence fell between them, the tension like electricity crackling in the air.

"Ahem," said Vincent clearing his throat. Byakuya wasted no time in pulling out papers from his briefcase, pen poised ready to start writing. "Oh come on Byakuya, let's get a drink first and chit chat a bit."

Byakuya's lip curled unpleasantly but he obliged, putting his papers aside. He briefly glanced at Renji and noticed that the younger man was sweating. He was visibly nervous, and Byakuya was well aware that he made Renji feel uncomfortable. "Byakuya, did you know that Renji has been reading up on our company for a few years now? Isn't that impressive! I knew he would be the perfect fit!"

"Oh has he?" Byakuya cast a sidelong glance at Renji forcing them to lock eyes.

"Ahh yes Mr Kuchiki. I admire the work that your family has done," he finished sheepishly, a boyish grin plastered on his face. The waitress brought their drinks, winking at Byakuya. As she sauntered away, hips swaying Vincent caught Byakuya's eye smirking.

"Ugh, enough of this Vincent. I am so tired you trying to set me up with women that I have no interest in. Please stop looking at me in that manner. It's disgusting."

"Hey I'm just trying to look out for you." Vincent feigned disappointment.

"Ahhh Mr Kuchiki," Renji interjected. "Vincent used to do the same thing to me you know."

"Ohhh did he?" asked Byakuya raising an eyebrow. "How did you get him to stop."

"Uhh...well I just told him I don't want to date anybody at the moment. I'm only interested in focusing on my career."

"Tch...I have tried that. It is useless for me." A small smile played on Byakuya's lips, and he noticed Renji relax a little. " I repeatedly tell him that I am just not interested in women."

"Maybe you're gay Byakuya," Vincent chuckled, but Renji felt himself grow stiff, the smile vanishing from his face.

"Just because I have no interest in dating or finding a breeding partner that doesn't mean I am gay." Byakuya took a sip of his wine, glancing at Renji past the rim of his glass. He frowned, noticing Renji's body tense up, wondering why his mood had changed so suddenly.

"Seriously Renji, sometimes I think Byakuya is. I mean from what I know the kid has never even had a crush on a girl before, never even went on one real date with a woman."

Renji turned his gaze on Byakuya, studying him intently. Byakuya could feel the heat of Renji's gaze on him, and felt delirious. He could feel the droplets of sweat trickling down his back, as Renji's eyes continued to linger on his. Vincent, oblivious to the palpable tension in the room continued to ramble about his teen years, and his first love. They both droned out the sound of his voice, and Byakuya took another swallow of his wine, the beads of sweat starting to gather on his forehead as he recalled Renji's tattoos.

Renji didn't know what made him say it. Perhaps it was the mounting tension between him and Byakuya, or the way they locked eyes on each other and everything seemed to vanish. Without even realizing what was happening Renji heard himself say, "Mr Kuchiki, I'm gay." Vincent stopped in mid sentence, his mouth hanging open. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly as he put down his wine glass. Renji's heart was making a thunderous sound, the blood pounding in his ear as it dawned on him what he had just said.

"Renji," Byakuya started regaining his composure. "I do not want to know the details of your personal life. What you do behind closed doors is not an asset to my company."

"Wow! I didn't think you would come out to Mr Kuchiki!" Vincent continued to gape at Renji as Renji looked away flushing.

"You knew?" It was the second time within the span of a minute that Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Uhh yeah. Renji felt comfortable enough to tell me." He swelled with pride, as Byakuya snorted in his response. Inside, Byakuya could feel the panic start to rise. It started in his belly, a clawing feeling of a hundred snakes writhing inside of him. He drank more wine, hoping the liquid would calm him down. He wasn't expecting that from Renji, and knew that when Renji was assessing him, it was to see if Byakuya was like him. It made him feel queasy, and so he pulled his papers towards him.

"It is time we talk about business instead of such frivolous matters." With that all casual conversation ended, and Byakuya immersed himself in his work, ignoring the way Renji continued to gaze at him curiously throughout dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Byakuya's gaze lingered on the blank piece of paper, his mind wandering as he recalled the way Renji was studying him last week at The Liquid Motion. It was hard for him to focus on his work as he remembered Renji coming out to him. He would never have thought Renji was attracted to men by the way he interacted with the women in the office. Or as Byakuya now realized, it was the women that pursued him and being the friendly person that he was, Renji just tried to be polite. Byakuya noticed that the way they both interacted with one another since that night has been different. During boardroom meetings their eyes would meet, and while normally Renji would quickly avert his eyes, now they held each other's gaze. Renji was constantly watching Byakuya with those warm, brown eyes, the curiosity visible in them. Byakuya found himself thinking more frequently of the first time their skin made contact, and the way his heart was thundering in his chest as he snatched his hand away. He was slowly learning to acknowledge his feelings of attraction towards his co-worker, but with that came a price. His panic attacks were becoming more frequent and his nightmares were getting worse. He was afraid to close his eyes at night, the memories of previous nightmares still fresh and vivid behind closed eyelids. As Byakuya heaved another sigh, he shook off the image of Renji jogging towards him and began his work.

            Byakuya wasn't the only one who had trouble concentrating on his work, Renji was twirling his pencil as he stared at the dark lap top screen, wondering about the mysterious and handsome Kuchiki Byakuya. He was starting to realize certain things that were falling into place; like the way Byakuya snatched his hand away when they shook hands after the interview, confusion clouding his silver eyes, or the way Byakuya's gaze roamed over his body that night they ran into each other at the park, or even the tension that was present between them at dinner. Renji was starting to exercise the possibility that perhaps Byakuya was more like him, and wanting to reach out to someone who is going through the same thing. He knew there was nothing he could do, but to wait patiently should Byakuya decide to reach out to him. And with that, Renji turned on his laptop, and decided to finish his report.

            As the end of the work day approached, Renji decided to head straight home instead of chatting with his coworkers for a bit. He was feeling both emotionally, and mentally exhausted, distracted by thoughts of Byakuya while trying to get his work done. He was grateful that Vincent had left early and wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat. Picking up his briefcase, Renji left his office, leaving the door open for the janitors to clean. As he made his way out of the entrance and towards the parking lot he realized he left his cell phone on his desk. Groaning, Renji turned out cursing himself for his carelessness, and made his way back into the building to his office on the third floor. As Renji approached his office, he noticed the door was ajar, having only left it slightly opened, he wondered if the janitorial staff had already started cleaning. He walked into his office, stunned, stopping mid stride.

            "Mr...Mr Kuchiki...?" Byakuya whipped around, his eyes widening as he came face to face with Renji. Renji noticed that Byakuya was holding a picture of him and his best friend that was on his desk. Byakuya hastily put the picture back, regaining his composure as he gazed at Renji indifferently.

            "Ummm...are you looking for something Mr Kuchiki? I sent you the report I completed right before I left. "

            "I'm...I'm not looking for anything Abarai Renji. Have yourself a goodnight." He brushed by Renji as he left, leaving him feeling confused. Renji stood motionless for a few seconds before he grabbed the cell phone from his desk and left the office.

            As Renji stood slightly dazed in his own office, Byakuya hurried into his own slamming the door shut. He leaned over, knuckles white as he clutched onto his desk for support. He loosened his tie and closed his eyes, taking in loud ragged breaths, His vision began to blur, the sweat dripping into his eyes as he blinked furiously, trying to cope with his increasing panic. He heard footsteps outside and forced himself to breathe quieter and more slowly. It wouldn't do to have Renji walking in on one of his attacks. As the footsteps subsided so did Byakuya's anxiety. After his breathing returned to normal he opened the bottle of water on his desk, gulping down large mouthfuls. He was weary, the bones in his body aching with fatigue as he locked up and left for the day. He shouldn't have walked by Renji's office, yet somehow his feet carried him there. He never had a reason to go to Renji's office, and so couldn't curb his curiosity. What he expected to find was beyond himself. As he walked in, he was surprised to see that it was neater than he expected, though nowhere near as organized and tidy as Byakuya's office. Noticing the picture on his desk Byakuya picked it up and saw a teenage boy with flaming scarlet hair, his arm thrown around a rough looking boy with a blonde mohawk. Byakuya bit his lip, his mind churning up unexpected thoughts. He wondered whether this person was Renji's friend or perhaps something more. They both wore serious expressions, but what intrigued Byakuya was Renji's eyes. They looked haunted, as if he saw horrors that no teenage boy should experience. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't paid attention to the sound of footsteps and by the time Renji had entered it was too late. Now as he sat in his car he scolded himself for being so foolish, wondering what Renji was thinking when he realized that Byakuya was in his office. After taking a long drive to soothe his mind, Byakuya eventually went home and unsuccessfully tried to get a good night's rest.

            The next morning, Renji opened the door to his office and immediately recalled last night's events. He was unable to fathom why Byakuya was in his office, looking at the photograph that was on his desk. A look of panic flashed in his eyes right before he regained his composure and walked out, barely glancing at Renji.

            As Renji made his way to the kitchen lost in thought, he didn't realize that Byakuya was making his morning coffee until the clatter of his spoon against the cup startled Renji.

            "Good morning Mr Kuchiki," Renji drew in a breath, taking in Byakuya's well fitted grey suit.

            "Good morning Abarai," he replied stiffly, his eyes boring into Renji's. Renji met his gaze steadily, even though his heartbeat fluttered wildly. "Last night's incident stays between the two of us," he said, getting straight to the point. "I needed my hard copy of the files I gave you last week so I dropped by your office but couldn't find them."

            "Oh, that's in my desk drawer. I'll drop it off in your office right now." Though Byakuya remained as collected as ever, Renji knew he was lying. As he left the kitchen, deciding to make his own cup of coffee after Byakuya was gone, Renji could see Byakuya glancing at him through his peripheral vision. He wondered what was going on through his mind.

            Byakuya clenched his fists as Renji left the kitchen, feeling quite irritated with himself for even attempting at a conversation with Renji. His palms were beginning to sweat as he thought about the way Renji held his gaze, so open and inviting. He had denied it long enough, but there was no getting around it, Byakuya was attracted to Renji and he had a gut feeling that Renji was waiting for him to acknowledge his attraction towards another man. Letting out a small sigh Byakuya went back to his office, trying to distract himself with his work.

            As the day came to a close, most of the employees left, except for Byakuya who once again was pouring over his paperwork. Eventually as exhaustion took a hold of him Byakuya decided to take a brisk walk before returning back to his office. As he walked to the nearby park, it took him a moment to realize that it was around this time that he ran into Abarai Renji during his night time jog. He felt his heart accelerate as he thought of Renji's flaming red hair, and muscular body. As he turned the corner, his jaw nearly dropped open as the image that was burned in his mind appeared right before him. Byakuya stopped midstride, and waited for Renji to approach him. Renji's eyes widened as he came closer, and stopped in front of him panting heavily as the beads of sweat glistened on his body.

            "Mr Kuchiki...Have you been working late again?"

            "Yes, I needed to take a break." Byakuya swallowed, conscious of the heat that was emitting from Renji's body. He couldn't help it, but lowered his gaze taking in Renji's sculpted physique.

            Renji didn't know what made him say this, but he took a step forward and their eyes met once more. "Mr Kuchiki...I think what you do for the company is amazing. I admire you and aspire to be more like you."

           Byakuya's eyes widened as a slight flush entered his cheeks. "Umm, thank you," he replied awkwardly as he cleared his throat. "Well I should get back to work now. See you in the morning."

            As he turned around, Renji caught a glimpse of the briefest smile playing around Byakuya's mouth. He beamed as he watched the breeze ruffle Byakuya's silky smooth hair and felt a sense of warmth swell in the pit of his stomach. Grinning Renji waited till Byakuya left the park and continued to jog for a few more minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Byakuya entered the office next morning, his happiness evident in the way he greeted his employees, "Good morning Vincent!" He gave the older man a small smile as he made his way to his office. Vince gawked in disbelief, unable to actually believe that the stiff, formal manner in which he addressed his employees had vanished.

"Uhh good morning Byakuya," Vincent replied as he ran to catch up to him. "So what have you been up to that's got you all cheerful?"

"Ohh, nothing in particular. It's just a good feeling when you acknowledge something to yourself and are working on accepting it."

"Uhh, what exactly happened to you last night?"

"What makes you think something happened to me last night?" Byakuya asked suspiciously, his grey eyes narrowing.

"Well I was just wondering. In all 28 years of knowing you I haven't seen you in such high spirits."

"Various things have happened throughout." With that Byakuya bid him goodbye and locked himself in his office. He sat at his desk, hand on the receiver of his telephone. He was aware that Renji was interested in the Kuchiki company and its history, and knew that Renji would find the archives in the basement of interest. He found himself wanting to do something nice for the man who helped him acknowledge who he was even though Renji wasn't aware of it.

"Renji? It's Byakuya. Meet me at my office before you leave for the day. There's something that I would like to show you." After hearing Renji's enthusiastic, "Yes sir!" he hung up the phone and proceeded to do his work cheerfully.

Renji stared at the receiver in his hand as it continued to beep after Byakuya hung up the phone. He wasn't sure why Byakuya wanted him to visit his office after hours, and could detect a slight change in his tone of voice. He remembered Byakuya's smile from the night before and felt himself grin, glad that Byakuya was warming up to him. As the sun set in the west, and employees started filing out, Renji grew anxious, waiting for Vincent to leave. As Vincent bid him goodnight, Renji made his way to Byakuya's office wondering what they had to discuss after hours. He hesitantly knocked on the door, waiting for Byakuya's permission to enter.

"You may come in." Byakuya stood in front of his mahogany desk, his white fingertips resting on its surface as his grey eyes gazed into Renji's. Renji felt his pulse quicken and he instinctively smoothed his hair back, the nervousness visible in his eyes. It gave Byakuya a sense of satisfaction as he watched the slight flush that had tinged Renji's tanned face. "I know you harbour a great interest in my family's business. As my executive assistant it is important that you know all the necessary details and even the history of the business. I thought we should take a look at the archives located in the basement."

"Rea...Really sir?!" Renji sputtered, his brown eyes widening in excitement. Byakuya could feel the corners of his mouth rising into a smile as he saw the joy evident in Renji's eyes. He opened the door, allowing Renji to go through first. Renji was mildly surprised at Byakuya's attitude towards him but as he thought of the way he made Byakuya smile last night, he couldn't help but wonder maybe Byakuya was warming up to him. As Byakuya led the way, Renji followed in silence, taking in his slim but toned body that was accentuated by his fitted clothes. He felt like a kid on Christmas as he trotted after Byakuya, eager to learn all he could. Renji had never been to the basement of the of the Kuchiki building, and as they descended the stairs it was hard for him to curb his enthusiasm. The basement was a spacious room, with large filing cabinets against the walls, and rows in between. As Byakuya explained the contents of what was in each section, Renji took note of the labels and was immediately intrigued by the files that were dated back to the early 1900's. Byakuya saw him eyeing those cabinets, and pulling out a key, extracted the files.

"This room is only accessible by thumb print recognition. Only myself and Vincent are allowed access here, and soon you will be as well. You may come here whenever you wish to read the files."

Renji's jaw almost dropped open as his eyes rested on Byakuya's cool, clear ones. For the first time since Renji started working here, he noticed the stormy grey eyes of Kuchiki Byakuya's were a pale silver, calm and steady. "Tha...thank you sir," he stammered.

"You seem to be interested in the early foundations of the company I presume? Let me show you the first article that was published in the early 1900's when the company was first built."

He gazed at the yellow piece of paper in awe, running his fingers over the print, reading the date out loud, "November 18th 1907. Wow Mr Kuchiki, this is the original article isn't it?"

"Of course my great grandparents saved this article. It was a great accomplishment for them." Byakuya was watching Renji closely. There was something in the way he looked at the article, and ran his fingers along the fine print that really touched Byakuya. He could tell that Renji was keen and really cared about the company. He watched him read the article, and felt a feeling he had never experienced before swell in the pit of his belly; tenderness.

"This is amazing Mr Kuchiki, and I'm really grateful that you decided to share this with me. I've been fascinated with the company for years and I just wanted to say thank you for giving me the chance to work for you."

Byakuya was slightly taken back, and felt the heat rise in his face. "You should thank Vincent." He abruptly turned around, and walked past Renji. "Most of the work we do now is saved in a hardcopy as well as on softcopy. Those cabinets are located close to the entrance."

Neither of them was aware of how much time passed by as they poured over earlier designs and newspaper articles throughout the century. Byakuya was seated comfortably beside Renji on the floor, the top button of his pristine collared shirt opened, exposing his collarbones. Renji briefly glanced at him, and as their eyes made contact, Renji saw none of the hostility that he saw from before, instead what he saw was warmth.

"I want to ask you something personal Renji. Feel free not to answer if you feel uncomfortable. How did you know that you were gay?"

No matter what question Byakuya asked Renji, he had already decided that he would answer as honestly as possible, grateful that Byakuya had opened up to him and even had the courtesy to show his archives, something that he could have easily asked Vincent to do. "Well, when I first started dating girls I was never really attracted to them, but just went along with what all my friends were doing. Eventually I realized that I noticed men more than women and I just sort of realized it from there."

"Did you ever hate yourself or wish you were like everyone else?" asked Byakuya, the curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Initially I was terrified, but I reached out to forums and discussion groups online which really helped. I had a rough childhood you know. I grew up in a foster home, and that didn't work out so I ran away from home, started hanging out with the wrong crowd. But I ended up making a really amazing friend when I was in the gang and he was the first person I opened up to and told him about who I really was. He took it really well, and even though no one else in the gang knew, I was able to draw strength from his acceptance, and it had a huge impact on why I decided to leave the gang and make a better life for myself." Renji didn't know why his answer ended up sounding like a condensed version of his childhood, but he wanted Byakuya to know everything about him.

"What happened to your friend?" asked Byakuya hesitantly. He had a feeling the answer was not pretty.

Renji shifted his weight, and looked away. "Umm, he was killed by a rival gang. We always talked about leaving, and I knew at that moment that I had to get out. We both couldn't go on like this, and so a few months after his death I left."

The pain in Renji's eyes, tugged at Byakuya's heartstrings. A rush of emotions he had never experienced before swelled inside, and before he knew what was happening, he placed his fingertips on Renji's wrist. Startled, Renji glanced into Byakuya's eyes, "I'm sorry you had to go through such a terrible childhood."

"Yeah, it was harsh, but I'm in a better place now. I've made lots of friends, I have a career I love, and leaving the gang was the best thing that I had ever done for myself."

Byakuya withdrew his hand from Renji's, and clearing his throat he said, "I think...I think that I might be like you in a certain way. I am not sure, but I am trying to figure it out. It is all very confusing, especially since most people would have already figured it out by now." Byakuya wondered whether blocking out his past had anything to do with his stunted emotional and psychological development. He knew the right thing to do was seek help, especially with the increasing frequency of his panic attacks, however his pride got the best of him.

"Mr Kuchiki, I...I had a feeling that maybe you were like me," he looked away shyly, as Byakuya's eyes widened. "But don't worry, I don't think anyone else knows, in case you are afraid of your grandfather or Vincent."

"Thank you, for your honest answers Renji. Also please call me Byakuya." Byakuya couldn't bring himself to open up to Renji, the way Renji had opened up to him. Just thinking about that night thirteen years ago would send him in a frenzy and he would have a panic attack. It was something that he wasn't ready to discuss with himself, let alone Renji.

"Uhh, Bya...Byakuya," Renji started hesitantly, Byakuya's name sounding wonderful on his lips. "If you ever need someone to talk to about all of this then uhh I can try to help as best as I can."

"I think this is something I need to figure out for myself, but thank you." Byakuya gave him a small smile, and satisfied Renji grinned back.

"The boy in the photograph on your desk, was that your friend?"

"Yes, that picture was taken shortly before he was killed. It's the only picture I have of him. He was the only true family I ever had. The Satan's Sons were cruel, and notorious for feeding young boys delusions of grandeur. It's easy to convince kids from a broken home that they will have a family, shelter, money, and food if they join. Those things were true of course, but it came with a price of blood." Once again something in the way that Byakuya's eyes were tinged with a slight hint of pain made Renji want to open up. He never would have dreamed that they would be sitting her, him pouring out the memories of his painful childhood onto another person.

"Ahh! I'm sorry I keep blabbering about such depression topics! Actually look at the time, it's already 7!"

Byakuya checked the time, surprised that it had flown by. As Renji started gathering the files, Byakuya took them from him, "It's all right, I need to lock up anyway. You should leave."

"Are you sure?" asked Renji as he gathered his bag from off the floor.

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Byakuya." As Byakuya watched the broad shouldered man walk away he knew that things between them will never be the same. They had crossed the line of boss and employee, and there was something in the air that said they were not just friends. Sighing, Byakuya put the files away, and left, his mind filled with thoughts of Abarai Renji.


	10. Chapter 10

               Byakuya spent the majority of the next day wondering what it would feel like to go on a date with Abarai Renji. There was an unspoken attraction between them, like static in the air it was felt but not seen. Byakuya needn't have worried, for as the clock struck five he received a phone call from Renji.

            "Uhh ahem,"  he cleared his throat. "Mr Kuchiki, uhh I mean Byakuya, I was wondering if you would like to grab a drink with me?"

            Byakuya was slightly taken back, but immensely pleased. "Will Vincent be joining us?" he inquired, hoping the answer was no.

            "I don't think so. He said he had a date."

            Byakuya sighed internally with relief. "I'll meet you at the Liquid Motion in half an hour."           

            "Oh, umm well I don't own a car," Renji said hesitantly.

            "Right, then meet me out front," and with that they hung up the phone.

            Renji was feeling quite nervous meeting Byakuya outside of work without Vincent to diffuse the tension, but as he watched Byakuya walk towards him, giving him a small smile, Renji relaxed.

            As Byakuya drove, they made small talk about their project, and the stock market until Byakuya pulled into the parking lot.

            They were seated in a snug corner, away from the throngs of professionals that swarmed the place after work.

            As the two men settled down in their seats, the silence stretched between them. Renji was growing increasingly nervous and was relieved when the waiter handed them their menus.   
   
            "So Renji, what is your signature drink?" asked Byakuya as his eyes skimmed the menu.   
   
            "Uhh, well I don't really have one," he grinned sheepishly. "I guess I'll just have a scotch please." Byakuya as usual ordered red wine.   
   
            "I'll admit, Vincent made the right choice when he chose to hire you. I don't think I have seen anyone as invested in the company apart from myself and Vincent until you came along." Bykauya's silver eyes rested on his, unwavering, the truth behind them visible. Renji felt the heat rise to his cheeks, his eyes glanced downwards.  
   
            "Thank you. I have my dream job. What more could I ask for?" As their drinks arrived, Renji swallowed a mouthful, waiting for the warmth to fill him and make him relax. His stomach was twisted into knots, and while he was the one that asked Byakuya out, it felt like the other way around.   
   
            "Your face is red," Byakuya remarked, smirking as Renji's head snapped up in horror, his colour deepening. "Perhaps you shouldn't drink." Byakuya's smirk widened as Renji continued to stare dumbfounded. "That night in the park, you said you admired me didn't you? I would like to know, how deep does that admiration go?"   
   
            "Uhh...uhh...what what do you mean sir?" Renji stammered. He tried to lower his gaze, but something about the atmosphere and Byakuya's hypnotic eyes, kept him there.   
   
            Byakuya continued to gaze unblinkingly from the rim of is wine glass. He leaned in as he narrowed his eyes, wanting to draw out the answer he was hoping for. "You know what I mean Renji," he whispered. A ripple of excitement jolted through Renji as he relished the way Byakuya was toying with him.   
   
            "Well...I...umm...admire the changes you made which profited the company millions of dollars," he mumbled as he fumbled with his napkin.   
   
            "Is that all? I was under the impression that your admiration for me, " he paused for dramatic effect, "ran a little deeper than that."   
   
             Renji's face turned a deep crimson and he excused himself as he tripped and hurried to the bathroom. "Renji! Wait," Byakuya called out as he watched the broad shouldered man weave through the crowd. Byakuya gave him a few minutes and followed him into the bathroom  
   
            Renji was leaning against the sink, his head whipped around as he caught sight of Byakuya's reflection in the mirror. "Look Renji," Byakuya started as he walked a few steps toward him, "I want you to know that...I really don't mind."  
   
            Renji turned around, this time his eyes locked on Byakuya's, "Do you really mean that?" he whispered.   
   
            "I have never felt this way before Renji. It is mutual I assure you," he replied in a businesslike manner, earning him a small smile from Renji. "It's just unlike you I am not ready for everyone to know."   
   
            "Of course. I didn't really intend on coming out at work , but Vincent kept badgering me and setting me up on dates so I thought I might as well."   
   
            "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable Renji. It wasn't my intention to."  
   
            "No of course not," he scratched his head, his gaze once more dropping to the floor. A small smile played on Byakuya's lips as he watched Renji look away embarrassed.    
   
            "Would you like to have dinner with me some other time?"   
   
            Renji's head snapped up, his eyes meeting Byakuya's.  _Is this a date? Is the handsome and terrifying Kuchiki Byakuya asking me out on a date?!_ "That sounds wonderful," Renji managed, proud that his voice remained steady.   
   
            "Okay, well I have to go back to the office, so I'll drop you off." Renji nodded in response and let Byakuya lead the way. Byakuya left a considerable tip, and after taking the last swallow of his wine, they made their way to the parking lot. Renji kept glancing at Byakuya though his peripheral vision, still in awe at the turn of events and the bold manner in which Byakuya got Renji to confess. He seemed much more relaxed this evening compared to Renji, and Renji was glad that Byakuya was learning to accept himself and acknowledge his feelings.   
   
                        As Byakuya pulled towards Renji's apartment, Renji felt the tension rise, wondering if Byakuya expected more or if he just wanted a simple goodnight.   
   
            "Well, Renji I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."   
   
            Renji turned towards Byakuya, his breath catching in his throat as he gazed into Byakuya's eyes. The full moon was casting its glow, illuminating Byakuya's eyes at just the right angle so they looked like shimmering pools of silver. Renji was taken by a sudden urge to lean forward and kiss him on the cheek, but before he could act on his instincts, Byakuya broke off eye contact, a slight flush tingeing his pale cheeks.   
   
            "Goodnight Byakuya, see you tomorrow,"Renji said quietly, the disappointment in his voice audible as he got out of the car and walked towards his apartment.   
   
            As Byakuya watched Renji leave he rested his head on the steering wheel, silently cursing himself for not leaning in and letting Renji kiss him. He saw the desire swimming in those chocolate brown eyes, but something held him back. He didn't want things to move too quickly, and so turned away from Renji's inviting glances. He hoped Renji wouldn't be upset with him tomorrow.   
   
            The next day Renji trudged into work, feeling slightly rejected but understanding that he had moved too quickly. He decided that he should wait for Byakuya to make the first move since this was all very new to him. He noticed that his office door was ajar, and upon entering the smell of coffee filled the room. He wrinkled his nose, wondering why his office smelled like his least favourite drink and noticed a steaming mug of coffee sitting on his table with a sticky note attached to it. "I thought you could use this - Byakuya." Renji felt the warmth rising inside of him as his face split into a grin. Despite Renji's aversion to coffee he was touched by the gesture and decided that since Byakuya brought it to him especially, he would drink it. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a few packs of milk and lots of sugar hoping to sweeten the taste of the bitter black coffee. After pouring in considerable milk and cream, Renji gulped it down, feeling the warm liquid slither down his throat. He decided to thank Byakuya and made his way to his office.   
   
            He rapped on the door and waited till he heard Byakuya's authoritative voice, "Enter."   
   
            "Good morning Byakuya," Byakuya looked up from his paperwork giving Renji a small smile. "I just wanted to say thank you for the coffee."  
   
            "I thought you could use it. We have a long day ahead, mostly filled with meetings." Without realizing Renji let out a small sigh. "Don't worry. I'm sure your presentation will be fine.   
   
            Renji was slightly taken back by Byakuya's encouragement and felt his face flush. He cleared his throat nervously as Byakuya's upper lip curled into a smirk. "Everything alright?" he asked, amused.  
   
            "Yes sir!...uhh Byakuya. I'll see you in the boardroom soon." He left the office, his heart hammering in his chest as he thought of Byakuya's smirk.    
   
            After Renji settled down in his office, he felt his stomach twisted in knots as he thought of the presentation he had to give in front of their potential clients. He had been working on it for the better part of the week and even got Vincent to look over it, but this was the first time that he had to speak in front of an unfamiliar crowd. He slowly began gathering his laptop and made his way to the boardroom to set up.   
   
            Around 10:00, Byakuya and Vincent entered followed by two women dressed in immaculate well fitting pant suits, and a tall broad shouldered man in a crisp black suit. Their faces were stern, and their handshakes firm as Renji swallowed nervously. Vincent had warned them that they were difficult clients. Once they were settled Renji cleared his throat and started off the presentation with a brief history of the company. He touched on the basics of what they do, and the advantages of becoming their client. As Byakuya watched him, he couldn't help but feel impressed. Despite Renji blushing furiously around him, he was naturally confident around others and knowledgeable. As Renji wrapped up his presentation he saw the faintest of smile touch Byakuya's lips, and immediately felt the gush of relief sweep through him.   
   
            After another round of handshakes, this time their clients smiling slightly, Vincent ushered their guests outside and bid them goodbye. Renji was unplugging his laptop and about to organize his stacks of notes when Byakuya appeared next to him. "You did well Renji," his deep voice reverberated through the empty room, causing Renji's knees to go weak.   
   
            "Thank you. I was a nervous in the beginning," he grinned sheepishly, keeping his eyes downcast for fear of blushing.   
   
            " I would like to reward you Renji. Have dinner with me tonight at my house."  
   
            Renji's heart thundered his chest, his pulse quickening as he blood rushed to his face, "Sure!" he replied too enthusiastically as Byakuya's smirk broadened.  
   
             "I will pick you up at 6," and without another word he turned on his heel and marched out of the boardroom. Renji felt the excitement bubbling up inside of him as well as nervousness. Something about Byakuya's cool manner was electrifying and Renji hungered for more. After gathering his things, he went to his office in the hopes of getting some work done, however he spent most of the day fantasizing about what it would be like to have an actual dinner with the man whom he had admired for so long.   
   
            Byakuya closed the door to his office, letting out the breath of air he was holding. Ever since he acknowledged his feelings for Renji he noticed that the panic attacks were happening less frequently, and his nightmares were subsiding. He was less stressed about his sexuality and the thought of having someone who was also attracted to men made Byakuya feel at ease. It was the first time in his twenty eight years that he was feeling a sense of belonging and safety. He smiled to himself, looking forward to when the day ended. 


	11. Chapter 11

At around midday, Byakuya contacted his caterer, requesting them to have dinner ready by 6. He was feeling quite excited at the idea of inviting Renji over for dinner and proceeded to do his work cheerfully. As the day drew to a close and the employees filed out, Byakuya made his way to Renji's office, and tapped on the glass slightly startling him.

            Renji hurried over to the door, "I'm just packing my things," he fumbled for his keys, and giving Byakuya a small smile followed him out the door.

            "Are you allergic to anything?"

            "Nope," Renji glanced at Byakuya noticing the small smile that played on his lips.

            They drove off making small talk mostly about work until Byakuya pulled over into his luxurious condo. Renji gazed open mouthed at the building and all its finery wondering for how much money Byakuya purchased it for. As they made their way to the penthouse Renji commented on the beautiful scenery, the sun painting the sky into mixtures of deep orange, and dark purples. Byakuya led Renji to his suite, and Renji couldn't help himself this time as he cried in shock, "This is marvelous Byakuya!"

            Byakuya's suite was massive, the main living room exhibiting a renaissance vibe, with dark reds, and vibrant gold's, the tapestries decorating the walls. It was quite romantic and Renji felt his cheeks flush. Byakuya led him to the dining room, where an assortments of foods were prepared with Byakuya's personal butler standing next to the head of the table.

            "Welcome home sir, and honoured guest," he bowed humbly as the two men took their seats. He poured them each a glass of wine, and Renji smiled nervously, not expecting the formality of such an event.

            "I had my chef make us an assortment of different foods, please feel free to try them all." Byakuya handed him a personal handmade menu. Renji was shocked into silence as he read it over. There were several appetizers such as oysters, scallops, crab cakes and calamari followed by different types of steak, and pastas, mixed greens, soups and salads. Renji opted to try as much as he could without seeming overly gluttonous.

            "Hmmm I think I'll have the oysters and crab cakes for now." The butler nodded, and turned to Byakuya who settled for the calamari. He took a sip of his wine, as he watched Renji reading over the menu.

            "This is really spectacular Byakuya. Thank you," Renji flushed slightly as Byakuya smirked.

            "So Renji, tell me about yourself," Byakuya inquired as he unfolded his napkin, placing it on his lap.

            "Well, what would you like to know? Umm, let's see I graduated college, worked several jobs and then came to Kuchiki Enterprises."         

            "I mean, tell me something I don't already know about you. Where did you grow up?"

            Renji stiffened. His childhood was a touchy subject and he almost never discussed it with anybody let alone his boss. "Well I grew up in a foster home actually."

            "How was that like?" Byakuya nodded to the butler who returned with their food.

            "The kids living there were like family to me," Renji said quietly as he took a sip of his wine. "What about you sir, I mean Byakuya?"

            "Well, I've lived here in the city all my life. My grandfather raised me after my parents passed away in an accident."

            "Oh!" Renji was taken back, not knowing that Byakuya's parents were gone. "I'm so sorry."

            "It was a long time ago. I was 13 at the time."

            "That must of been harsh. To be honest I always thought you lived a carefree, luxurious life."

            "Carefree? Luxurious yes but carefree...you have no idea Renji," Byakuya's eyes turned cold, as they took on a distant look. Renji had a feeling he was reliving something terrible. Somehow that one sentence was all it took for Renji to see him differently. All this time he thought the great Kuchiki Byakuya was raised like a king in luxury and comfort but perhaps Byakuya had his own demons and Renji found himself yearning to know.

            Without realizing, he reached over, and placed his hand on top of Byakuya's, "You can tell me," he said softly. The iciness in Byakuya's eyes melted and a shadow of terror flickered for a brief second before Byakuya regained his composure. "That is something that I have never discussed with anyone, nor do I think I can at the moment. It was something that I wouldn't wish upon even on my worst enemies." He finished bitterly.

            Renji burned with curiosity but he knew not to push, and so abruptly changed the subject. "So, what do you like to do in your spare time? It can't all be about work can it?" The warmth of Renji smile radiated through his body, and Byakuya laughed, a beautiful rich laugh that made Renji's head swim with desire.

            "Well I enjoy calligraphy."

            "Hmm that suits you," Renji laughed heartily.

             As the night went on smoothly they talked about hobbies, books, music, shows, and an assortment of things without going into too much detail about their past. After they had finished their dessert, Byakuya took Renji on a tour of his home, and they settled on the plush red velvet couch in Byakuya's study.

            "Vincent and I spent lots of nights here when my grandfather handed over the company to me when he retired. We worked diligently to restore it to its former glory. I have fond memories of our accomplishments."

            _Perhaps we can create a few fond memories of our own,_ thought Renji, though as soon as he did he felt his face flush. Renji turned to look at the man sitting next to him. Byakuya's chest was rising and falling steadily, his eyes pools of silver, shimmering softly. He turned to look at Renji, and raised his hand towards his face. Renji caught his hand, and leaned in slowly till their lips touched and the desire made Renji quiver with excitement. He could feel Byakuya's lips moving softly, deepening the kiss as Renji trailed his fingers through his silky black hair. Byakuya moved his arms along Renji's biceps, feeling the hard muscle, his skin surprisingly smooth. Eventually Byakuya pulled away, and a flash of disappointment flitted through Renji's eyes. "I just want to take things slow." Byakuya reassured Renji with a smile and kissed his cheek.

            Renji grinned, when suddenly Byakuya frowned, "What's that?" he asked pointing to Renji's bicep as he stared at the burnt out tattoo encircling his bicep.

            "Oh, that was a tattoo, I decided to get rid of it." He fingered the scar. Byakuya leaned in closer, his fingers touching the spot and his eyes widened in horror. There was no mistaking the flames that encircled Renji's wrists were none other than the one worn by his attackers that twisted night.

            "Byakuya what's wrong?" Renji asked, concern clouding his eyes as Byakuya abruptly stood up and faced the window. He could feel an attack coming on and so closed his eyes.

            "Renji I think we should call it a night. I am not feeling well."

            "What's wrong? Should I get you some water?"

            "Please just go home, I will have Stan my butler drive you home. Please see yourself out."

            "But Byakuya..."

            "Just go Renji!" Renji scurried away, throwing one last look at Byakuya, feeling bewildered and confused. As soon as Renji shut the door, Byakuya clutched his chest and crumpled to the floor as images of the tattoo swirled in his mind. He could see the flames encircling his attacker's wrist, as he was choked, and violently stroked. He started to sweat, the beads streaming down his back dampening his shirt as he felt his vision blur. He tried to breath, and taking in large gulps of air as he normally would but he wasn't able to calm himself down. Images of the red and yellow flames encircling Renji's wrists flashed before his mind and soon yellow and red spots began to float around obscuring his vision. Byakuya rose unsteadily, staggering to the phone, knocking over a vase as the contents scattered onto the floor. He grabbed the phone, dialing 911.

            "911, what's your emergency?"

            "I need an ambulance to 1785 Beacon street, suite #50, I can't breathe." The phone fell from his hand as he crumpled to the ground clutching his stomach as visions of his attacker's clouded his mind once more. He desperately tried to stay conscious, gulping in large mouthfuls of air in vain. He crawled towards the window, his arms trembling as he threw it open and collapsed once more to the ground. His vision blurred, and soon blackness appeared like death as Byakuya lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the delay. Life has been busy lately with school and work but I've finally managed to get another chapter up. I'll try to update biweekly from now on. Thank you for all of your patience and happy holidays everyone!

 

All he saw was white. He was enfolded in a cloud of whiteness, unable to see, hear, talk or think. He was an all encompassing blank canvas, existing neither here nor there. There was no pain, no fear, no emotions. The whiteness stretched on for eons and had he had a conscience , he would have wondered if this was what death was like.

All of a sudden, the blinding whiteness ceased to exist and a small murmur hummed by his ear. He was slowly aware that he was a being of some sort. Aware that his consciousness was slowly coming into focus.

"Byakuya, Byakuya," the voice whispered softly, and soon he felt the weight of something on a part of his body. Eventually he became aware of who he was, and that he was still alive, and so gingerly opened his eyes.

"Oh thank God!" a pair of sapphire eyes, shining with tears swam across his vision. Bykauya awoke to Vincent's face, the creases in his face disappearing as his brow unknotted.

"Byakuya, my child," his grandfather whispered softly, the relief in his voice sending a wave of emotions crashing through Byakuya. Byakuya raised his head a little, and adjusted his posture to take a better look at his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed, his grandfather and Vincent on either side of him, holding his hand. As the nurses ushered in, he was momentarily separated from them, and his vitals were checked.

"What happened to me?" he asked the young man checking his pulse.

"You had a panic attack and called an ambulance."

A bitter taste entered his mouth as the night came flashing back in his mind. After the nurse had left, his grandfather and Vincent returned to his side.

"They say it was a panic attack. What happened at home?" Byakuya remained silent, ignoring Vincent.

"How long have I been here for?"

"Three days," his grandfather answered concern entering his voice. "Won't you tell us what happened?"

"I don't know," answered Byakuya curtly.

"You have another visitor. He was in the visitor's [ROOM](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10288966#) all day. He could barely work these past few days."

The night flashed in his mind once more. "I wish to speak to him alone."

As Vincent and Ginrei left the [ROOM](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10288966#) Renji rushed in, nearly knocking down Byakuya's food tray and almost hurled himself on top of him, before deciding against it. He sat down on a nearby chair, and took his hand. "Byakuya I was so worried about you." Renji kissed his fingertips, as he looked into Byakuya's stone cold eyes.

"Satan's Sons," Byakuya got straight to the point. "They brand their member's with that flaming tattoo don't they?"

"Umm yeah, how did you know?" Renji asked, his eyes widening in shock.

Byakuya decided that if he was ever going to face his fears, and avoid the humiliation of passing out from a panic attack that it was time he revealed at least a little bit of what happened to him that night. Renji was very open and honest with him, and something about those warm inviting eyes made Byakuya feel safe.

"I would like to tell you something Renji. I would like it if you carried this with you to the grave."

Renji's eyes hardened, as he gazed steadily into Byakuya's. "It is very hard for me to show my emotions, and reveal certain things about my past. When I was a boy, around 13 I was attacked by a few member's of that gang. I was beaten and almost left to die. The tattoo around their wrists and arms was etched into my mind forever and haunts me to this day. When I realized you were part of the same gang all those memories rushed back and I panicked." His words came out rushed, and his voice was thick with shame, his gaze lowered.

Renji lifted his chin, and very softly placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "I am so sorry you had to go through that. I am not like them Byakuya. I hated the violence, and the things I had to do. I ran away from the foster home when I was so young and didn't know where to go. I was bribed with things and so didn't know any better. I am so sorry."

He took Byakuya into his strong arms, and for the first time in his life Byakuya let himself be held and comforted. He took in Renji's scent, and without realizing it, quickly fell asleep. As Byakuya's breathing became heavy and steady Renji slowly untangled himself from the embrace, and left the [ROOM](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10288966#), wiping his tears before Vincent and his grandfather saw him.

"I'm so glad he opened up to you Renji. All his life he never had a real friend until you." Renji heard the gratefulness in his voice, and felt his throat tighten. Renji nodded wondering if his voice would betray the strong emotions he was feeling.

"I should get back to work Vincent." Bidding the two older men goodbye Renji left the hospital, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he thought of his own past and Byakuya's.

After he calmed down, Renji went back to the office to do some last minute paperwork. He was swamped lately, having to do most of Byakuya's work and letting his own work slide since he was so worried for Byakuya these past few days. Now, knowing that the man he loved would be okay, Renji squared his jaw, and worked through the night, stopping in between for a few bites to eat. By the time he was finished, the moon was visible in the sky, and the office was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. He checked the time and was astounded that it was half past midnight. With exhaustion weighing his eyelids, Renji trudged home, and collapsed on his bed fully clothed. The last thing he remembered thinking was that he would visit Byakuya tomorrow morning before heading to work.

The next morning Renji awoke at the crack of dawn and headed to the hospital. He was overjoyed to find that Byakuya was gaining what little colour he originally had to his face, and the smile that met him was genuine.

"Renji," he almost shivered with pleasure as his name rolled off Byakuya's tongue.

"You look well Byakuya. I would have brought you flowers but I didn't know if I should." Renji scratched his head, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"The [ROOM](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10288966#) could use some colour but as long as you are here that's all that matters."

Renji sat down on the bed beside him, watching Byakuya finish his breakfast. "How are you doing?"

"I feel relieved, It's like a weight has been lifted off my chest." Byakuya put his food tray aside and placed his hand on Renji's.

"You know you can talk to me about these things Byakuya. I now know you haven't had an easy life and neither have I so you don't have to bottle it all up."

"I know Renji. It takes time for me to open up. There are still things I want to tell you but I'm not ready. I just need time."

Renji nodded. "I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or pressured."

"I can't wait to leave this place. The food here is terrible."

Renji laughed in response. "Of course without your caterers I can't even imagine how you managed to finish your food. When are they releasing you?"

"I have another round of checkups and if everything is fine then it should be around today evening. I was advised to take a few days off of work but that won't be happening."

"You should listen to the doctor Byakuya. Vincent and I have everything under control," Renji said firmly.

"I'm going in to work tomorrow Renji. Neither you nor Vincent should try to stop me. I am at my best in that environment."

"We should take a vacation together don't you think?"

"Maybe eventually. Right now is not a good time. I would like to visit Florence."

"That's really romantic Byakuya. I would love to go to Italy with you." Renji blushed as his gaze lowered. Byakuya quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You're quite cute when you blush like that," he whispered against Renji's ear, his lips brushing his earlobes lightly.

Renji's colour deepened as Byakuya lifted his chin, and kissed his lips. "You are beautiful Byakuya. I get so nervous around you."

"I can tell," Byakuya teased twirling a strand of Renji's hair.

"I would love to stay but I have so much work to do."

"I know. I wouldn't expect anything less from you Renji. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bidding one another goodbye Renji sighed contentedly as he left the hospital. He touched his lips, and felt the blush rise to his cheek once more as he recalled the kiss. Things were looking good for Renji. He had an amazing [JOB](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10288966#), the man who he loved is opening up to him, and as he walked to work, he felt the tension of the past few days leaving his body.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few months rushed by in a blur of yellow and red leaves as the season changed from summer to fall. Byakuya and Renji's relationship had only grown stronger as the two men opened up to one another in a way that they had never done before. Vincent was delighted that their group dynamic was flawless, and Renji only kept getting better at his job.

"Renji, I think you'll be employee of the year with all the amazing work you are doing." Vincent beamed at Renji as Renji humbly thanked him. "Hiring you was the best thing we could have done."

Renji's flush deepened, "I have you and Mr Kuchiki to thank for. You both passed on a wealth of knowledge to me."

"I'm really proud that you two are working so well together. It's a little surprising actually since I've never really seen Byakuya so...open and happy..." Vincent stared off into the distance, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Somehow even though we're such opposites we work well together," finished Renji hoping Vincent wouldn't probe.

"Well, yes you do work well together but it's more than that. Oh! Does Byakuya have a girlfriend? Maybe that's what he's so happy these days!" Vincent's blue eyes danced with excitement.

"I'm not sure Mr Kuchiki. We don't really discuss our personal lives with each other."

"Oh really?" Vincent turned his attention to Renji, his eyes full of curiosity.

"I just worry about him you know. Keeping an eye out for me will you." Vincent patted Renji on the back and walked away. Renji flushed, thinking that he was definitely keeping more than an eye out on Byakuya.

Ever since the night of Byakuya's panic attack, him and Renji had never attempted to have sex, though it took all of Renji's effort to stop himself from ripping off Byakuya's pants. He wondered if maybe they should be adult about it and discuss it. He made his way to Byakuya's office and after knocking on the door, let himself in.

"Renji," Byakuya looked up at him, his silver eyes softening. No matter how many times Byakuya said his name and looked at him in that way, it was something Renji couldn't get used to, nor did he want to. He felt his knees go weak.

"Would you like to come over to my place tonight?"

"So, you finally decided to invite me over?" Byakuya teased as he rose from his desk and stood in front of Renji.

"My accommodations are nothing like yours, so I was hesitant to have you over." Renji gulped feeling nervous as Byakuya's expression softened once more.

He put his arms around Renji's waist, closing the distance between them. "There is no such thing as shame between us Renji. We have both been through our fair deal of troubles." He gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "What time shall I come over?"

"How about after we have dinner at the Liquid Motion? Maybe you can stay over?" Renji asked hopefully.

"Yes, I can do that." Byakuya smiled, untangling himself from Renji's embrace. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"That, and I was hoping I could steal a kiss?"

"Go back to work Renji," Byakuya's laughter filled the room as he went back to his desk.

Smiling, Renji let himself out, and went back to his office. He was nervous having Byakuya over since his apartment was cramped and wasn't close to the standards that Byakuya was accustomed to. But, what he learned from this relationship is that Byakuya was full of surprises and when it came to Renji, he was always an exception.

Renji left the office early and made his way to the grocery store to pick up some food, and most importantly cleaning products. He needed to make the best of his situation and so putting on his elbow length rubber gloves, cleaned the counter tops, mopped the floors, dusted the blinds, disinfected the bathroom, swept the kitchen, organizing his kitchenware and making sure everything was in its proper place. Finally, after two hours Renji threw off his clothes and got into the bathtub, allowing himself a hot soothing bath to wash away the dirt and the tension in his muscles. He dressed in one of his best casual clothes, and went to meet Byakuya at the Liquid Motion.

Byakuya looked as handsome as ever in his casual but pristine clothes. The waiter ushered them to their usual private room, and Byakuya and Renji first started talking about work and then moved on to more personal matters.

"Renji, how do you feel our relationship is progressing? I can't believe it's been almost 4 months." Byakuya took a sip of his wine, dabbing his mouth with the silk napkin on his lap.

"I've never been happier. I like how we have been taking things slow. It's been good for the both of us."

"Good, I feel the same way," Byakuya smiled warmly.

"How do you feel about taking our relationship to the next level?"

"What do you mean?" inquired Byakuya.

"Umm perhaps a more sexual one?" Renji asked in an innocent manner.

Byakuya stiffened slightly. "I think before I have sex with a man there is something I need to tell you. It's so hard for me. I'm ashamed and disgusted." Byakuya pushed his plate away, throwing his napkin on the table.

Renji rose from the table, and went to his side, taking his hand. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you and I will accept you for who you are."

"I want you to tell me everything about you Renji. Your childhood, your nightmares, everything. I know it's not fair for me to ask you of this."

"Okay, I can do that for you. How about we go to my place?" he asked gently.

Byakuya nodded in response and they left the restaurant. Renji could feel himself growing more nervous as they approached his apartment. He led the way upstairs and waited with baited breath as Byakuya walked in, taking in the cramped space.

"It's very cozy, and clean," Byakuya finally said after walking around the small space.

"I know it's not much but I really like it here. Of course I could afford a bigger space and I will look into it," Renji was scratching his head, a sign of nervousness that Byakuya found endearing.

"It's okay Renji. If you are comfortable here then that's what you are comfortable with." Byakuya settled himself on the couch as Renji offered him a drink.

Renji sat next to him. "I like you a lot Byakuya, and I feel like I can open up to you about things that I never have, so I'll tell you everything about me." Renji took his hand and turned to face him.

"When I was a young boy, my mother passed away from an illness and shortly after my dad fell into depression and killed himself. I had no family to take me in so I was sent to a foster home. I was never in one place for long, and finally I ended up somewhere permanent. I knew from the beginning that I couldn't stay here long. The kids there weren't treated well and I...I was abused. Beaten, scolded for no reason and so my foster brother and I decided to run away. We were only 14 at the time and so we lived on the streets for a bit. We stole to get by, and slept under a bridge for about a month or so. One day while trying to warm up, a man approached us and asked if we wanted a place to stay, and food in exchange for work. We were getting desperate so we said yes, knowing that was a bad idea. He brought us to a hideout, with 10 other guys and told us that if we could get this suitcase safely to and address that we could have a roof over our heads and food. So we did as we were told. It was the first time in a long time that we slept comfortably with our stomachs full. Next thing we knew we were part of the Satan's Sons and got our tattoos. Naturally we turned to drugs, and murder. I've...I've killed two people." Renji's voice was thick with shame as he buried his head in his hands.

"It wasn't your fault Renji," Byakuya whispered soothingly. "Your circumstances forced you to survive, and look at how far you've come. I'm proud of you Renji." Renji looked up with tears shining in his eyes as he rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder.

"So eventually we realized that we had to get out of here so we promised each other that we would. Shortly after my friend was killed, and a week later I left the gang. They found me eventually, and almost beat me to death. I was lucky enough that someone found me. I was eighteen at the time so I got a job, found an apartment, graduated high school and got into college eventually."

"Thank you for opening up to me Renji. I know it must have been hard for you. I really appreciate it." Byakuya put his arm around Renji and kissed his hair.

"That was very hard and emotional for me to get out." Renji took Byakuya's hand, and looked into his eyes, waiting for Byakuya to begin his story.

Byakuya breathed deeply, praying a panic attack wouldn't come on. "When I was a teenager my parents were killed in a car accident. I had a comfortable and good life but when they passed I fell into depression. One day I was walking, and I was attacked by the Satan's Sons. I guess you weren't in the gang at that time but I remember how they look. They were all large, and one of them had a ponytail, with gold teeth."

"I know him," Renji said quietly. He was the leader's right hand. Jose. I despised him. He was the most vile and cruel of them all."

"Renji...Remember when I told you I was attacked. Well that wasn't the whole story. There were three guys and they...they...did things to me...sexual things," Byakuya's voice faded as Renji's eyes widened in horror.

"Byakuya...did they rape you?"

Byakuya felt the bile rise in his throat, and felt the heat on his face. His breathing increased.

"Byakuya, you need to calm down, before you have a panic attack. Just take deep breaths okay. I'll get you some water." Renji rubbed his back as Byakuya drank water and took steady, deep breaths, listening to Renji's soothing voice.

Eventually his heart rate went back to normal. "Yes...I was," he replied with his teeth clenched.

"I could murder him! I think I'd know where to find him to. How could he?!" Renji was outraged. Byakuya looked up alarmed at Renji's reaction. His face was flushed, and his eyes were burning in rage. "First he almost destroys my life, and now I find that he did such terrible things to the man I love."

"Renji..." Byakuya stood up, and placed his hand on his arm. "What did you just say now?"

"I said, how dare he do that to you!"

"No, you phrased it differently. You said the man that I..."

"Love," finished Renji, the anger vanishing from his eyes, replaced by uncertainty. "Did that come out too soon?"

"No, it didn't." Byakuya smiled, "It was perfect." Byakuya drew him close, his lips finding Renji's. Byakuya traced his lips with his tongue, tasting Renji's warm mouth, deepening the kiss. "I love you too," he murmured.


End file.
